


Fantastic Beasts and How to Study Them

by a_dale



Series: Raising a Wizard [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Year 4, harry was raised by the avengers au, or not completely anyways, raising a wizard, some slow build is starting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: Rather than study for his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry accepts an apprenticeship from a world renowned Zoologist.Little do they both know that fate won't release her hold on the last living Potter so easily.
Series: Raising a Wizard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916779
Comments: 609
Kudos: 929
Collections: Avada Kedavra B!tch, Avengers Assemble





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aposematism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112156) by [obaewankenope (rexthranduil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope). 



> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long.  
> Please see the end for lots more notes, but for now; here's chapter one.

Harry thought Newt was one of the most interesting people he’d ever met. He’d been helping him all summer, back at the cottage he kept in northern England, almost like a day job. Newt knew so much about all sorts of interesting creatures; but also a lot about human nature.

There were many moments when Harry would be perplexed by someone’s reaction but Newt would calmly explain it, even when he didn’t disagree.

He thought it was pretty amazing that Newt managed to stay so calm, even in the face of prejudice and ignorance against the creatures he protects.

He was pretty sure Newt knew at least a little about _everything_ and he found endless entertainment in questioning him about absolutely anything he could.

“Hey, Newt? Why do you think Phoenixes are immortal?” He called out, stacking the last of the notes on the desk. He turned to see Newt bent over the workbench, eyes squinting at the potion he was distilling.

“Well, that’s an interesting question, Harry.” Newt answered, though his gaze didn’t shift from his own work. “I don’t have a set answer for you, but I know Phoenixes aren’t actually immortal. They can be killed.”

Harry blinked in surprise, not having expected that response.

“But - but who would want to kill a phoenix?” He understood what Newt had implied - they never cease to regenerate naturally. Newt cast him a side glance then, expression softening with understanding. He set his own potion down, turning to face Harry now, offering his full attention. He crossed his arms over his chest, shirt sleeves rolled up past his elbows, bowtie abandoned, and met Harry’s gaze. It thrilled Harry that Newt felt comfortable enough with him to meet his gaze. There’s something soft but also _old_ about his gaze, and it’s times like this where it strikes Harry that Newt is over 100 years old, and looks no older than in his 20s. Newt comes forward then, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders and ducking forward so they’re eye to eye.

“There are a lot of people in this world, Harry. A lot of good people. But there’s always a balance. For all the good in the world, there is also bad.”

“Not evil?”

Newt’s mouth quirks into an almost smile.

“No. I don’t know that I believe in true evil.” Newt admits. “But nonetheless, there are those that are bad, and greedy, and cruel. Those people, they’ll hurt anything, and everything they can.”

“But why?” Harry couldn’t help but ask, and felt himself flush at how silly the question was. Newt just gave his shoulders a squeeze.

“Because they’re missing something, Harry. Something you and I have in spades.”

“What?”

Newt leaned back then, ruffling Harry’s hair and offering him a smile as bright as the sun.

“Love.”

Newt blinked in surprise when Harry launched forward, wrapping a tight hug around his waist, face pressed against his chest. The surprise lasted barely a second though and he wrapped one arm around the boy’s shoulder, resting the other on his head. He’d become used to the tactile nature of animals, but he’d forgotten for many years the touch of another human.

It seemed Harry had erased most of that though, being as tactile as a kitten. Speaking of; Newt glanced up, catching Lily’s gaze from where she was perched on the ladder. She’d gotten larger than the average house cat, and he wouldn’t be surprised if it was from magical exposure to Harry for so long.

He understood that Harry had bought her as a kitten, bonding almost instantly, and while exposure to most magic users wouldn’t affect a household animal, Harry put off astronomical levels of magical energy. It left Newt himself feeling punch drunk sometimes, despite his own circumstances.

He blinked and Lily looked away, resting her head on her paws as her gaze turned to Harry who was pulling back at the same moment.

“Are you like a phoenix?” Harry blurted, and Newt froze. Then he laughed despite himself, delighted and honoured by the direction the boy’s thoughts had taken. He ruffled his hair again, moving over to Lily to gather her up in his arms and pass her to Harry.

“No, unfortunately not. If I die, it will be permanent.”

“If?”

Now Newt winked, turning back to his potion as Harry cuddled Lily close. When he’d turned away though, the smile slipped from his features. If only it was as simple as being like a phoenix.

“Newt? You’re going to come to my birthday, right?”

When Newt smiled again, it was genuine as he glanced back to Harry, amused and fond.

“Of course, Harry. It would be rude of me to simply drop you off and run.” He comforted, but the look Harry shot him nearly had a blush rising. He grinned despite himself. “The full moon also happens to be the very next night.”

Harry laughed, the sound bright and still filled with that childlike innocence.

“Is it okay if we go play with Nadine?” Harry asked, and Newt nodded, glancing up only when the boy and cat had disappeared. It still amused him to no end that the two had managed to bond with the grumpy predator.

He glanced back at the potion and realized he’d left it too long, sighing but not feeling any real remorse.

Giving up for the time being, he grabbed the camera he’d borrowed for this very purpose and went to sneak a photo of Harry playing with yet another dangerous beast to post to his aunt. Luckily, she found it as amusing as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support <3 
> 
> All mistakes are mine

James looked up the drive way to Stark’s mansion and nearly turned back. It was so big; so open; so many windows. Windows meant lines of sight. Windows meant the possibility of snipers.

He knew, logically, that the genius would’ve prepared for that possibility, but it still put him on edge.

After so long living in the shadows, it was hard to step out of them, let alone _want_ to.

Sirius’ shoulder brushed against his, and he was proud of the fact that he didn’t jerk away, pressing back instead.

“Ready?” Sirius asked, grey eyes bright and clear. Hopeful. It was exactly why James had agreed to move. Sirius had looked so damn hopeful to actually have a home somewhere, he hadn’t had it in him to turn down Stark’s offer.

“Just waiting on you.” he returned, voice gruff, and Sirius made an affronted noise that had James smirking. Chin held high, he watched Sirius all but march up to the door, barely managing to hide his smile when Sirius shot a haughty glare back over his shoulder.

“Coming, then?” but the bite was gone from his voice, and when James caught up, Sirius pressed their shoulders back together before knocking on the door. “To new beginnings.” he murmured, and James nodded, agreeing, but unable to say the words out loud.

>>>

James sat on his bed in the room he’d been given right next to Sirius’ and stared at the door. He’d closed it, citing exhaustion and the desire to unpack in peace, but he’d just needed the time to himself; needed the time to decide how he felt about the latest development.

Steve wasn’t there.

It wasn’t that he’d wanted the other man to be around; in fact, it had been one of the things that had made him the most anxious; but that didn’t make it any more comforting to know he was gone.

Stark had told him after the official tour, after Natalia had pulled Sirius aside to tell him some things about where Harry was, but he understood now it had been to give Stark space to share the news with him without an audience.

He was grateful, for the space, even as he missed Sirius’ comforting presence. Though that didn’t mean he’d shared the news either. He didn’t want to bring up Steve with the other man; didn’t want to delve into the weakness it highlighted.

It didn’t surprise him exactly, that Steve wanted to have a hand in the ongoing rebuild of the new SHIELD. Even though it had been a decade ago that it fell, it still wasn’t nowhere near the capacity it had been, and they had to be a lot more careful this time around.

He understood not wanting to risk another Hydra incident.

He couldn’t help but wonder, though, why now?

Of all the times to choose to go, why now, when James and Sirius were moving in? Unless that had been the point.

He wasn’t sure if it made him feel better or worse.

That brought him to the other question at hand - why hadn’t Natalia told him? Not that he didn’t like Stark well enough, but they didn’t know each other very well - not yet anyways - and it seemed the kind of news you shared with someone you were close with.

Or perhaps that was the very reason she hadn’t. Why she’d spoken to Sirius instead. To give him the ability to control his reaction in the face of a stranger; hide the weakness if he so chose.

James scrubbed a hand over his face, exhausted. He hadn’t had to deal with this many emotions in a long time, he hardly knew what to do with them.

There was a scratch at the door and he rolled his eyes.

“Come in then, mutt.”

The door swung open, revealing the shaggy haired dog in Sirius’ place, and he got a huff of exasperation before the beast bound forward, bowling into him.

James grunted but went with the weight, only grumbling a bit when Sirius stepped on his stomach to get more comfortable. The dog finally curled up beside him, resting his muzzle and one paw just below James’ ribs, and he huffed out an almost laugh.

“You’re a pain in my ass.” he muttered, but he still scratched fingers through the fur behind Sirius’ ears. It earned him a content rumble.

For the first time since they’d arrived that afternoon, he found himself relaxing.

>>>

Sirius liked Stark’s mansion - no, he _loved_ it. He liked the voice in the walls, Jarvis, not unlike a house elf but infinitely friendlier and more helpful. He liked the people who lived here; all bright and full of life and even their jabs held a friendliness behind them he was unaccustomed to.

Not to mention the windows! There were walls and walls of windows; barely a dark room in the entire house unless the residents wished it.

Which, he never did.

The house he’d grown up in had always been dark; stiflingly so; that all this light, it made him want to cry as often as it soothed him.

His ears perked at the whirring sound of mechanics and he turned in time to see James slink into the room.

“Damn windows everywhere.” James muttered, sticking to the inside wall, and Sirius snickered, despite the glare it earned him. It was always the same complaint.

“What’s wrong with the windows?” he asked, tongue in cheek, because he knew _exactly_ why James hated them. He repeated it nearly daily. “I love it.”

James’ shoulders hunched further at Sirius’ words, enough that he almost felt bad, but at the same time he knew that if he didn’t push, James would continue on the same paranoid path. Then James straightened, a calculating look in his eyes that Sirius knew meant trouble.

He found himself grinning ear to ear.

“What’s the plan?”

>>>

James was sitting crosslegged on the living room floor, meticulously cleaning the weapons laid out on the table in front of him when Tony found him.

He looked from the weapons, to the window that showed all the abuse it had taken, and couldn’t help but smirk at the fact it was still intact.

He crossed his arms over his chest though, looking down imperiously at where James sat.

“And what do you have to say for yourself?”

“The windows are secure.” James replied, and Tony’s mouth dropped open even as Sirius snickered from where he was sprawled out on the couch.

“Of course they are. I designed them myself.”

James shrugged not even looking up.

“Now you can be sure.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed in a glare, because damn it he’d caught the flicker of a smile on James’ lips. He pointed an accusing finger at Sirius instead.

“You. You can fix it. I want it bright and sparkling when I come back.” he ordered, and Sirius had the gall to look offended.

“But I didn’t ruin it!” he complained. Tony raised an imperious brow.

“Sticking with that, are we?” he watched Sirius wince as he realized he’d been caught. “Hey J, bring up the footage.”

In front of their eyes, the projection of the incident outside appeared, clearly showing James teaching Sirius to use the weapons in question, aiming for the window.

Now James was definitely smiling, face tilted down at the table to hide it.

“How come he doesn’t have to clean it?”

“ _James_ doesn’t have magic.” Then he turned on his heels and left.

He didn’t miss Sirius’ pout though, or James’ quiet offer.

“I’ll help you, звезда.”

He wondered when that had started. He wondered if it was why Steve had needed to leave. He wondered if it’s why Natasha had been spending more time in his workshop.

He wondered when he’d started being the actual adult.

>>>

James whipped around, gun in hand, and found himself face to face with Clint, balancing on top of the cupboards right in side the door. He hadn’t been there moments before and James scowled.

“Couldn’t just walk in like a normal person?” He complained, lowering his weapon, and Clint actually smirked at him, as if he hadn’t just been pointing a loaded weapon at his face.

“Boring.” his gaze fell to the bag on the counter behind him. “Is that coffee?”

James didn’t deign to respond, instead turning back to the counter, pulling the coffee press from the cupboard. He didn’t like using the machine. It didn’t taste right.

“Want to tell me why you’ve been following me around?” James asked, tone mild, but there was no missing how tense his shoulders were.

“Didn’t realize you were so personally interested in me, Barton. Thanks, but I’m not looking to date right now.” he deadpanned, and had the pleasure of listening to the archer nearly fall off the cupboard in shock.

“Excuse you, I’m a great catch.” was the nearly flustered comeback. James cast a smirk over his shoulder, purposefully raking his gaze over where the other now stood.

“If you say so.”

Clint made a strangled noise and James had to work to hold back the chuckle.

“Is that coffee?” Sirius’ voice interrupted, and moments later he had the wizard draped over his shoulder, gazing longingly at the not quite ready coffee.

Clint had gone strangely silent, and when he chanced another look, the archer was watching them with a speculation he didn’t know if he liked.

“I better get a cup of that.” was what Clint finally said before slipping from the kitchen, and James turned his attention to the limpet on his back.

“I want the first cup.” Sirius all but pouted, eyes shut again as he all but dozed against James’ shoulder. He looked after the archer again, wondering just what he’d seen, and wondered why it made it nervous.

>>>

Natasha watched the scene play out in the kitchen and when Clint wandered down into Tony’s workshop she threw the book she’d been reading at him. He caught it easily but still pouted at her.

“What?”

“Stop poking at him.”

“But Nat,” he whined, she just pursed her lips. He dropped down beside her on the couch, passing her back her book.

She let him pillow his head in her lap, ignoring him as she turned back to her page.

“Do you think either of them know they’re into each other?” Clint asked then, but Natasha didn’t answer. She didn’t have to. Nor did she mention the tight grip the question wrapped around her heart.

“Did Harry’s letter arrive?” She asked instead, and Clint nodded, pulling the envelope from his pocket and offering it to her.

“He’s supposed to arrive tonight. Guests are all set to arrive tomorrow afternoon, around 3ish.”

Natasha nodded, eyes no longer focused on the page. She couldn’t wait to see Harry again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kind words, guys <3 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

Newt hadn’t been sure what it would be like attending a 14 year olds birthday party, but it hadn’t been this. He’d expected a bunch of children playing games or the like, and the adults present to mingle awkwardly on the sidelines, gossiping and prodding.

This party was nothing like that.

The moment everyone arrived they were put into teams, and a treasure hunt was announced. There were prizes for the winner, and the entire thing was organized by Jarvis, the being in the walls, a man named Phil Coulson who was very pleasant, and a redheaded woman named Pepper Potts. Everyone else was to play. He found himself rather taken with the idea. A test of skills, and likely one that would include questions aimed at both children and adults. Something to bring everyone together, and force them to work as a team or fail. It was quite brilliant really.

The teams had been created before anyone had arrived so there was no chance of choosing yourself, another excellent idea.

Upon arrival, they were told to check the board and take a team number as followed:

Team 1: Harry, Ginny, Severus, James, Newt

Team 2: Fred, George, Sirius, Clint, Sam

Team 3: Draco, Luna, Natasha, Narcissa, Remus

Team 4: Hermione, Percy, Bruce, Arthur, Steve

Team 5: Ron, Neville, Tony, Minerva, Molly, Thor

Newt blinked. Then he blinked again. Thor? But no - it couldn’t possibly be -

A crack of thunder all but shook the house and had everyone present looking around in alarm, and they all watched as the clouds in the sky began to form together, a storm brewing in mere seconds.

It only had a look at Harry who was beaming and already darting outside to realize that this was nothing to find alarming, but it seemed he was not the only one who’d been ill at ease. At a quick glance, he could see most everyone except for Harry’s immediate family had looked nervous. Them and Minerva, who it seemed had some experience with this after all.

A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, touching down with another thunderous boom, and then there, where it had hit, stood a figure.

Harry ran right up to them, and even as a sprouting teenager was lifted right off his feet into a hug, the red cape the figure wore snapping around them.

When he was set down, the two approached, and Newt found himself grinning when the massive man reached out a hand and a large silver hammer flew into his grasp.

“Incredible.” he murmured, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice at his elbow responded.

“Did you know that the universe itself seems to shift when he lands?” An airy voice asked, and Newt looked over to see a girl with white blonde hair and a dreamy smile. “It’s almost as if there are two worlds that layer over each other for a moment.” The girl turned that smile up at him, and Newt returned the expression.

“I didn’t, no. Though it doesn’t surprise me. If he truly is the Thor of legend, the bridge that he takes does in fact connect two different worlds briefly.”

The girl nodded, as if that made perfect sense to her.

“They call it the rainbow bridge, but I didn’t see a rainbow.”

“What did you see?”

“I saw a room with many doors, but only this one open.” The words nearly had a shudder running down his spine, but he knew it was from his own discomfort with the other planes of existence, not the girl herself.

“Well, let’s hope they stay closed.”

The girl looked up at him again, and now she looked solemn.

“They can’t stay closed forever.”

He put a hand on her shoulder, offering gentle comfort.

“But they will for now. You’re Luna, aren’t you?” He asked, and the girl smiled once more, nodding.

“Yes, I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Scamander.”

“Please, call me Newt.”

She offered a final nod before turning and skipping back to the others, and he wondered what it was about him that had drawn the young seer to him in that moment.

Then he decided now wasn’t the time. It was a party after all.

Lily chose that moment to wind herself between his legs and he bent to scoop her up, cradling her to his chest. She purred, rubbing back.

He knew he was expected to mingle until the last of the guests arrived, and it was the most nerve wracking part.

“You and me, now girl.”

Lily purred in response, and he he gave a nod, moving back towards the house in order to actually meet everyone else.

Even for Newt, it was clear there were some tensions in the room. The most notable was definitely between Sirius Black and Severus Snape, though it seemed the animagus also avoided Narcissa Malfoy as well. He spent most of his time with the fellow with the metal arm, who’d introduced himself as James, and there was tension there as well, but of a completely different sort.

Given that Sirius was a recent convict though, it didn’t surprise Newt in the slightest that there were some issues socializing, also he was fairly sure that Mrs. Malfoy had originally been a black, and therefore related to Sirius.

He hid a smile in Lily’s fur. He didn’t miss pureblood politics in the slightest.

Newt skirted the room, saw Remus and Bruce murmuring together in a corner, and was glad they’d connected. He knew it was difficult for werewolves to find safe homes, and furthermore, people who could understand the struggle they had for control.

Newt avoided going into side rooms, sticking to the edges of this one instead. There’d already been one unfortunate incident where he’d caught sight of Clint and his paramour necking. Even just thinking about it brought a flush to his cheeks.

“You’re not looking for somewhere to hide, are you?” Natasha asked, appearing as if out of thin air beside him. Newt immediately shook his head. He could tell by the sparkle in her eyes that she was teasing.

“No, no. Of course not. Just observing.”

Natasha cocked her head, and Newt found himself wondering if she were a witch, if her animagus would be something feline.

“Noticed anything interesting?”

He wondered, for a moment, if the question was pointed; if there was something he should’ve noticed and hadn’t; but then he realized that she was just genuinely curious. He fought the urge to flush once more.

“I’m rather surprised you managed to get all of these people in the same room together.” Was what he decided on. Natasha actually laughed.

“It took a bit of work, but they were all willing to do it for him.” She drew his gaze to Harry, who was laughing loudly at something the twins had said, and Newt smiled fondly.

“That’s something I find very easy to believe.”

“What have you noticed?” Natasha repeated after a moment, and he looked back at her, at how her brow was furrowed slightly, a worry in her eyes as she looked over the gathered people. He found himself sharing his observations, if only to ease that worry.

He wondered what it said about this family that he felt no discomfort in doing so.

“Sirius Black is uncomfortable around most of the people here.” He noted, and she nodded, agreeing. He continued. “Was it Steve Rogers? He avoids the one Sirius likes. James. He can’t look at him without both smiling and grimacing at the same time. Looks uncomfortable honestly.” That earned him a soft huff of laughter. “The children all get along remarkably well, considering. This seems to put Mrs. Malfoy on edge, but she’s obviously very polite. She clearly wants to speak to Sirius, though I doubt she’ll do it today. She’s actually managed to ease the tension Arthur was clearly feeling. They were chatting quite amiably earlier. A fascinating woman.”

“I agree. Have you spoken to Thor yet?” Natasha asked, and both their gazes swung towards the man in question, who was flirting shamelessly with Minerva, who was blushing quite sweetly from the attention.

“It didn’t feel proper to interrupt.” He admitted. “She’s a very kind woman. She deserves the attention.”

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to speak with you later.” Natasha told him, conspiratorial smile in place. “He’s actually a sucker for magical theory of all kinds. He’s also especially interested in what sort of creatures exist here. He’s constantly put out by the lack of fantastical beasts. You’ll have the honour of disillusioning him that we’ve only got ‘boring animals’.”

Newt actually scoffed, scratching at Lily’s ears.

“There’s no such thing as a boring animal.” He chided, though he knew she’d been quoting Thor. “There are always new things for us to learn about them. Less complicated in some ways, certainly, but never boring.” He flushed then, but Natasha just placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“You’re absolutely right. Now, it looks like the last people are arriving.” She nodded at the flaring fireplace. “That should be Neville and Hermione, they’re coming together. Once they’re settled we’ll be beginning. You should find your team.” With that she was off, and Newt had no choice but to do as she’d bid.

Lily chose that moment to finally abandon him, wiggling free of his grasp and offering a pointed look before sauntering off. Newt huffed out a breath.

“Alright, alright, I’m going.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> Thanks for all the love and kind words <3

“Alright everyone, listen up.” Phil Coulson’s no nonsense voice cut through the chatter, and everyone settled down to listen, already grouped in their teams. Newt looked around the room, curious but also amazed that everyone was so focused on winning the game there wasn’t even any grumbling about teams yet.

When he had everyone’s attention, he deferred to Pepper, who stepped forward, immaculate as ever, and offered a bright smile.

“There are 8 clues around the house. Each leads to the next. If you have not found the previous clue, Jarvis will not allow you access to the next. Some of the clues are in hard to reach places. Please be careful. No destructive weapons or magic allowed in this house.”

Newt found even himself cowed by the command in her voice, but it was more charming than anything else.

“Now then. Sabotage is allowed but not encouraged. Be kind. Signs of unkindness will dock points from the final score of each team. Jarvis, Phil, and myself, will score each teams problem solving methods and you will be given your score at the end of each task.”

Her gaze met each of theirs, kind but firm, and there were nods all around. She smiled.

“Right. The first clue is this; I get cut but never bleed. I have teeth but I don’t bite. I get turned but I’m not a page. What am I?”

Newt turned to look at his team, and saw James’ eyes brighten with knowledge. He leaned in, and the rest of them leaned in in turn. Turning his body, he made a quick motion with his hand, and Harry immediately nodded. Then he looked at Severus, Ginny, and himself in the eyes.

“ _Key_.” swam into their thoughts, and they all nodded.

“But where would we find it?” Ginny asked, and Severus looked around.

“Doesn’t your uncle own a number of cars?” the professor asked, and Harry nodded brightly.

“Come on, this way.” They followed him through the house and found themselves at a wide glass door leading into a large garage.

“Key.” Harry said with confidence, and the door immediately swung open.

“Well done.” Jarvis’ voice offered, and they filed in, looking around.

“Does he keep the keys in the cars?” Ginny asked, starting forward, and Harry nodded.  
“I think so.” he frowned though, looking around. “It seems too easy though.”

As Newt agreed, he looked around in turn, taking in the room. It was the glint that caught his eye, used to hunting after Nifflers and their tendency for shiny things.

“What’s that up there?”

Everyone’s attention shifted to the ceiling, and now they could see it was a small clear box, with the glint of metal inside.

“It could be the keys.” Harry murmured, “But how do we get up there?”

“You could fly up.”

“But what about people who don’t have magic?” Ginny asked, and Severus shot her a look that had her shoulders hunching. Impressively, however, she didn’t avert her gaze.

“It doesn’t matter, we do. Who would like to go up?”

“I’ll go.” Harry volunteered. “Will you help me up, professor?”

The man nodded, and with a swish of his wand, Harry started to lift in the air.

“Hey! There’s another puzzle up here!” He reached for it and his hand hit an invisible barrier. “I’m going to have to read it to you: It’s as light as a feather, yet no man can hold it for long.”

With another swish, Harry was lowered gently to the ground, and they all frowned at each other.

“What has no weight?”

“Thoughts.” Ginny offered, and Newt beamed at her.

“Quite right that, though I like to think we can hold those.”

Ginny flushed but grinned up at him.

“Air.” Severus offered, and that had Harry’s head shooting up.

“We can’t hold air, but where would that lead us?”

“Breath.” James interrupted, and they all looked at him in surprise. That was two he’d solved. Harry and Ginny both beamed up at him. Newt was fairly certain he would’ve flushed if he didn’t have such excellent control.

“Where does breath leave us?” Severus asked, frowning back up at where the keys were kept. Newt had a sudden thought.

“Breathe on it. Maybe there will be a message, or the barrier will dissipate.”

Harry nodded vigorously.

“Great idea! Will you help me back up professor?”

Severus’ response was another wave of his wand, sending Harry flying up. He blew gently on the box, and it popped open in response. He was able to grab the puzzle this time, and put it in the box, removing all the keys. When he came back down, he offered them each one of the 5 identical keys.

“They said we were allowed to sabotage.” he offered with a grin. Let’s keep one, and hide the rest.”

Newt found himself exchanging a glance with Severus, who offered the slightest of smiles in response.

“Hurry up then.” Ginny muttered, shoving at Harry, and Harry laughed, running off.

They were just leaving the garage when Team 3 entered and while everyone else kept a very straight face, Newt just averted his gaze. He knew his own weaknesses.

Together, they hurried to another room where they could study the key in earnest.

“Do you recognize it?” Severus asked, and Harry shook his head.

“We don’t really use regular keys.” Harry admitted, “Plus, this looks old.”

He was right, it was a large, iron wrought key, and it certainly didn’t match the modern home.

“What needs a key?” Ginny asked then, prompting them forward.

“Doors.”

“Locks.”

“Chests.”

“A piano.” Newt suggested, but Harry shook his head.

“We don’t have one anymore.”

“Computers.”

They all looked at James when he said it, and he scowled.

“Nobody said we had to use the key. You type on a keyboard.”

Newt could admit that was an excellent point.

“I don’t think we have any computers with an actual proper keyboard.” Harry admitted. Then his expression brightened. “But in the office, there’s a table where a keyboard will appear if you need it.”

Tucking the key away, they snuck through the house, avoiding the other teams as they made their way to the office. When they made it, Severus flicked his wand over the lock, earning a look from James.

“It’s secured.” He informed them with a smirk, and it earned a matching expression from James.

Harry and Ginny were already in front of the large screen, looking at the desk. Newt made his way over as well, noticing the image projected on the desk.

“The poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you’ll die.” He read aloud, brow scrunching.

There was a moment of silence where nobody spoke, and it was Severus who broke it.

“Nothing.” It was said in a soft voice, and the moment it was said, the keyboard appeared on the table. They two children immediately beamed at each other, but Newt had looked up instead. Though he was careful to keep his gaze aimed away, he saw how James stepped forward, putting a hand on Severus’ shoulder. Saw how the professor twitched at the contact, having gone stiff when he’d spoken the answer, before relaxing. The two men nodded at each other before coming forward, and Newt found himself further charmed by this odd family as he looked down at Harry.

He could see why they’d built the teams like this now. Could see they were trying to mend fences as well.

Then he realized what had popped up as Harry logged onto the computer. It was a video image of the kitchen, where Team 5 was huddled.

“We should go there next.” Ginny announced, but Harry shook his head, frowning. He looked at James then.

“Are you any good with a computer?”

James nodded, coming forward.

“What are you looking for?”

“I think it’s been changed. Or moved.”

“Perhaps another team has already been here, and they’re sabotaging us.”

“But we were the first to find the keys!” Ginny exclaimed.

Harry shook his head.

“If I know uncle Phil and aunt Pepper, they probably had more than one solution to the puzzles.” He turned his attention back to James. “Can you figure out where it was pointed before?”

With a nod, James started typing, and Newt felt completely lost as numbers and symbols filled the screen.

Then with a hum of satisfaction, they watched the image shift from the kitchen to the garden. Newt couldn’t deny the little thrill he got from solving a puzzle. He enjoyed the fact that it was taking a bit of everyone to solve the puzzles.

“Onwards then.”

They made it to the garden in short order, looking around for any sign of the next clue. Ginny found it tucked in a gardening boot.

“The more you take, the more you leave behind.” She read, frowning. They all looked at each other and then looked around, wondering just what was outside that would help with that clue. Newt began to pace, moving always helped him think, and that’s when Ginny gasped. He spun back to look at her, but she was looking at his feet. Then he looked at the dirt as well.

He was leaving perfect footprints in the dirt.

“Footsteps.” He murmured, then he beamed at Ginny. “Brilliant job.”

She grinned right back, but it was Harry who interrupted them.

“But what does footsteps lead us to?”

Newt frowned but then waived Severus forward.

“Does this dirt look like normal dirt to you?” he asked, and Severus frowned before crouching down to scoop some into his palm. He rubbed it between his fingers before looking at the rest of them.

“It’s fake.” the word was said with a well deserved frown. Who’d ever heard of fake dirt before?”

“Why use fake dirt?” James asked, stepping off the grass and onto the dirt as well. Then he froze. “Shock absorption.”

Newt dropped the moment he said it, falling back willingly into the dirt. As James had predicted, it absorbed the brunt of the impact, leaving him fine.

“Why would you need fake dirt that absorbs impact?” He asked, and that’s when the professor and current students of Hogwarts all spoke at the same time.

“Quiditch.”

Harry practically dashed to the Quiditch pitch that his family had created behind the house, breathless and beaming. Newt was impressed, it looked identical to the one at Hogwarts, and he wondered if that was the point.

There were 5 large chests in the middle of the chests, and they made their way to the one labeled ONE.

James opened it and then nearly flew back as a small, golden ball shot out, and Harry gasped.

“A snitch!”

“How are we to catch it? We don’t have any brooms!” Ginny exclaimed, and Newt glanced in the box.

“It won’t go above 6 feet.” He announced, pointing at the message. “It’s not a real snitch.”

“So now we just have to catch it!” Harry cried, and he shot off after it. Ginny laughed brightly before giving chase as well. Newt only had a moment to debate before he grinned and shot off as well.

James shot by him with a rather charming grin as he leapt into the air above the two children’s heads, tumbling gracefully on the other side and darting ahead of them.

The pitch was filled with laughter.

It took them 10 sweaty minutes to catch the snitch, and it was Severus who’d caught it when the snitch had lowered to taunt him. Quick as a snake, he’d snatched it from the air to the cheers of the rest of them.

There’d been a slight flush to his cheeks despite the scowl, and his eyes sparkled, pleased, as he offered the golden ball to Harry.

The boy took it immediately, noticing the seam and screwing it open.

“What belongs to me, but others use it more than I do?”

“Harry.” Newt said, earning the boy’s attention. He stared a moment, confusion evident, and Newt watched the realization dawn.

“My name.” Then he spun in a circle, beaming at them all. “It’s my name. Come on, I know where we need to go.”

They followed him back to the house, winding through rooms until they reached a dining room. In the middle was a gigantic cake, the words _Happy 14th Birthday Harry!_ Inscribed along the side.

In front of it, sat another clue. James stepped forward to pick it up.

“I make two people out of one. My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. Wind is my foe.”

They all looked around the room, but it was Severus who rolled his eyes and pointed to the cake.

“What is it missing?” They all frowned and Severus actually sighed. “Candles.”

“I saw birthday candles in the last room.” James informed them, and Newt immediately went after them, thrilling a bit when he found them. When he lifted them, however, he realized there was another riddle on the back.

He hurried back into the dining room, reading from the package.

“I am not alive but I grow. I don’t have lungs but I need air. I don’t have a mouth but water kills me.” He read quickly, excited. He could tell the end of the game was approaching.

“Fire.” They all turned at the voice, and saw it was Narcissa who had spoken. She offered them each a nod before leading her team into the room. “I believe we’re supposed to light the candles.”

At her words, Draco rushed forward, offering their own package of candles with a matching riddle.

Since the cake was in the middle of the table, the adults took over, placing their candles on the cake, but they only had 6.

“We’re 8 short.” Harry announced, and it was then Newt realized this part was clearly meant to be done together.

“Very good, Harry.” Phil praised, joining them with Pepper at his side. The others aren’t far behind. The fifth team was next, Neville presenting the candles, followed by team four, and Hermione happily passed along their package. Finally team two made it in, all laughing and grinning madly, and the twins happily presented their candles as well.

When 14 candles were atop the cake, they were lit, and a shimmer passed over the ceiling, earning gasps of delight.

“You have me today, tomorrow you’ll have more. As your time passes, I’m not easy to store. I don’t take up space, but I’m only in one place. I am what you saw, but not what you see.” Harry read carefully. Then he looked around the room. His eyes glowed in the candlelight, and Newt felt the pull of magic as it filled the room. When Harry smiled, he smiled back, along with everyone else in the room. Then Harry turned back to the cake, taking a deep breath.

“Memory.”

He blew out the candles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

The full moon always made Remus antsy. As it approached, he found himself spending his evenings pacing the kitchen as he waited for the kettle to boil for his calming tea. The closer it got, the less calm it helped him achieve. Occasionally Padfoot would join him, muzzle resting on his paws as he dozed under the kitchen table, butting against Remus’ hip when he got too jittery.

Not this night though.

The kettle clicked, making him jump, though he supposed the click was preferable to the shrill scream he was accustomed to.

“Is that tea?”

He spun at the voice and had no idea that his eyes had taken on an unnatural glow for the briefest of moments before he recognized the speaker.

“Mr. Scamander.”

“Newt, please.” the man insisted, as he always did. Remus, feeling sheepish, nodded.

“Would you like a cup?”

“If it’s no trouble.” Newt replied easily, settling against the table. He was fiddling with a pocket watch, small tool in hand, and Remus found his gaze wandering towards the small device.

“Is it broken?” He asked, pouring the hot water over the tea leaves.

“Not exactly. It’s just a bit confused.”

Remus huffed out a laugh.

“How can a pocket watch be confused?” He asked, and Newt offered a shy smile.

“The same way a wand can be temperamental. Don’t your belongings get a bit funny when you’ve had them long enough?”

Remus though of the little bookshelf that was a part of his luggage and how the last few times he’d been forced to lack it away he’d needed to coerce it into shrinking.

“Yes, I suppose they do.”

Newt nodded, eyes lighting up with gratitude as Remus placed a mug of tea in front of him.

“Thanks for that. Despite the caffeine, I can never sleep before an evening cup.”

Remus hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. He was mildly uncomfortable discussing the reasons behind his own need for a cup of tea. Especially considering that Newt had ben asking, with less and less subtlety as of late, if he could bear witness on the full moon.

He’d managed to avoid the man right after Harry’s birthday, but this time there was nothing going on he could use as a distraction.

Nobody outside of his closest friends had ever watched him change before - not fully anyways - and he still felt guilty about even that. Despite the fact that he’d never hurt his friends, the thought still terrified him.

Bruce chose that moment to shuffle in.

“That kind of night, huh.” The scientist commended, and Remus felt his ears burn.

Newt answered immediately and cheerfully.

“It is. Joining us for a cuppa?”

Bruce nodded, scrubbing a hand over his face. He looked more tired than usual, Remus noted, but he felt uncomfortable trying to ask why.

“Tony should be up soon looking for coffee. I hid the machine in the lab.” He announced to the room with a tired smile. Come to think of it, Remus realized, that Tony had been looking worse for wear these last few days too.

Guilt started to seep into his thoughts and his shoulders hunched self consciously over his cup. He didn’t see the look Newt and Bruce exchanged over his head.

“It’s the anniversary of his kidnapping.” Bruce murmured, coming to sit at the table with his own cup. The words had Remus’ head jerking up.

“What?”

Bruce gave both wizards a look, and at their confusion, sighed.

“You really should start paying more attention to the news. Before we had Harry, before we’d even all met, Tony was kidnapped by a terrorist group in Afghanistan. He was caught in an explosion. That’s how he ended up with the reactor in his chest.” He tapped his own chest where the arc reactor sat on Tony. “He gets nightmares. So we all take turns staying up with him. Tonights my turn, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let him drink anymore coffee.”

Tony chose that moment to shuffle into the kitchen, gaze zeroing in on their mugs.

“Coffee?”

“‘Fraid not.” Newt offered, tilting the cup towards Tony. “But you’re welcome to it either way.”

Tony waved the offer away, grumbling as he made his way towards the coffee machine. He clicked the button to turn it on, but it remained lifeless.

“Jarvis?”

“You have exceeded the acceptable amount of caffeine, sir.” The AI answered immediately. Tony glared into space.

“I need it. I need the inspiration boost. I’ve got nothing.” He complained, but the machine remained off. Tony scowled, spinning around to glare at Bruce.

“You’ve converted my AI.”

Bruce gave an easy shrug.

“I’m sorry that we care about your health.” Bruce replied, tone dry. Tony’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m not falling for that. I’ve lived this long, haven’t I?”

“You need a new project?” Remus blurted out, trying to relieve the pressure of a growing dispute as it made his skin feel too tight over his bones.

All eyes turned to him.

He ducked his head, staring at his tea before his gaze lifted to meet Tony’s.

Once again, there was gold streaking through the blue, though he had no idea.

“Newt wanted to be present for the transformation but I don’t feel safe having anyone join me in the woods. It would be best if there was some sort of secure place we could be that could also take damage just in case. Though nothing too sterile. We’re not a fan of labs.” the words came spilling out over each other, almost too quick to understand, and he flushed from the attention, the itch spreading across his shoulder blades until he thought he might scream. Then, Tony broke the silence.

“I could do that.”

His gaze shot up again from his tea, meeting the warm brown eyes of the genius.

“Really?”

The question was met by a shrug.

“Sure. No problem. Brucie, you planning on participating?”

Bruce looked at Remus who made a non committal noise. Bruce gave a slow nod in turn.

“Why not?”

“Right then. Newt, why don’t you help me figure out a suitable environment. I’ve already got measurements for the Big Guy and I know wolves aren’t bigger than him.”

Newt was on his feet in an instant, nodding in agreement as he followed Tony out of the kitchen, they couldn’t quite hear his response, but they heard the soft tone of his voice as the two drifted away.

“That was kind of you.” Bruce murmured, interrupting his thoughts. Remus shrugged again, feeling embarrassed.

“It was inevitable, really. Sirius was already annoyed at me for trying to run off, and Newt-”

He stiffened at the hand on his shoulder, relaxing when it just gave a gentle squeeze. He met Bruce’s gaze evenly. The scientist didn’t say another word, but he didn’t have to. With a nod, he stood as well, presumably to follow after the other two, leaving Remus alone in the kitchen.

He realized that the anxiety that had crawled over his skin like ants earlier had disappeared, and he was left feeling more at ease than he had in an age.

With a sigh, he rinsed his cup out, deciding it was high time to get some rest.

>>>

It was the night of the full moon and Remus’ whole body ached. They’d convinced Natasha and Clint to take Harry out for the night, just in case something went awry, and it eased his conscience that at least he wouldn’t have to worry about the boy. He was fairly certain that was the only reason they’d all agreed.

He looked around the woods and felt assured in the fact that Tony had shown him the barrier - how it wouldn’t allow anything in or out once it was activated, and he could just feel the hum of it on the edge of his senses. He stripped down, feeling the ripple over his skin as the shift began to take over.

This part was always the worst.

Sirius was practically hopping in place as he waited for the full moon to take its toll. He’d been there for the last full moon, but it had been mostly spent reacquainting the wolf to Padfoot, and dealing with the sense of abandonment that had come from being apart for over a decade.

He glanced at James who waited beside him, but on the other side of the barrier. He knew from the scowl on the man’s face that it was not where he wanted either of them to be, but it had come at Remus’ insistence. One ‘human’ presence was enough this time. As both Sirius and Bruce had agreed with him, both having met the wolf before, James was overruled.

He’d taken it rather gracefully, though Sirius would bet anything that James was fully equipped for a fight, just in case.

It was as sweet as it was unneeded.

Sirius glanced at Newt who was so excited he practically vibrated with it. Bruce was reading a paperback as he leaned against the tree, waiting.

It was Sirius who reacted first, recognizing the silence for what it was. He shifted without a thought, his body reacting before his brain had caught up, and he knew it was because Moony had joined them. With a happy bark, he bound towards the trees.

In a blur of movement, Moony shot from the shadows, lunging at Padfoot, sending the two tumbling.

The howl rent through the air and from where he was wiggling on his back, Padfoot saw James had lurched towards the barrier. He wriggled around, licking at the wolf to let him up before bounding back towards the barrier and giving yips of delight to show he was fine before shooting back towards Moony to play.

He paused when he saw the wolf’s gaze focused on Newt, and Padfoot put his body between them even as he watched Bruce’s shape start to shift.

It caught his attention - he’d never seen the other man change before - he’d been too focused on Moony the last time, but now he watched as his whole body just seemed to expand up and outwards, growing into the huge creature known as the hulk.

His senses pinged just in time to turn as Moony tried to creep forward, muscles bunging for a leap, and he threw himself forward instead, crashing back into Moony before the wolf could lunge at the zoologist.

Hulk’s roar sounded through the air and Padfoot whined, pawing at his ears. When the noise stopped, he was poked by one big finger in the side, and glanced up to see the Hulk scowling at him.

“Dog hurt.”

In order to prove he wasn’t, Padfoot immediately bounced up, barking and yipping, and Hulk grumbled before turning his attention on Moony who was eyeing the larger predator carefully.

“No hurt human.” Hulk intoned, waving at Newt. All eyes turned to the redheaded man who offered a nervous wave. Moony looked between Newt and Hulk a moment, golden gaze landing on Padfoot then, who immediately nudged Moony’s ribs, and the werewolf snuffled before turning his nose up at the human, loping back into the trees.

Padfoot followed gleefully.

While the initial interactions had felt tense to James, he relaxed as the evening wore on. He spent most of his time with Tony, the two of them at the edge of the barrier, circling it from time to time, with Jarvis projecting a real time image of those inside when they were out of range. Once the helplessness at being stuck on the wrong side of the barrier had faded, James could admit to being amused by the puppy-like behaviour of everyone inside.

It had only taken 2 hours before the werewolf had made eyes at Newt again, and while James had been surprised, Tony had just snorted out a laugh when Newt had ended up scratching under the wolf’s chin, sending it into bliss.

From then on, though there were a few warning growls from Hulk, the 4 of them played quite nicely, and James found himself wondering, not for the first time, just what he’d gotten himself into.

As if reading his mind, Tony clapped him on the shoulder.

“It’s sneaks up on you, doesn’t it?”

At James’ look, Tony rolled his eyes.

“We expect to be alone.” Tony said then, eyes fixed into the trees where they could see Hulk had lifted Newt up onto his shoulder for a break from the roughhousing. “Learning we don’t have to, and even weirder, others don’t want us too, it sneaks up on you.”

James looked out at Sirius, bounding around in dog form, and realized the genius was right. He must have made some sort of face because Tony laughed.

“Don’t worry, nobody will hold it against you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one, as an apology for taking so long the last time.   
> Side note; I've got two weeks of 12 hour days ahead of me starting in 4 days so I may not have a chance to post again till after that.   
> BUT I'm gonna try and post one more before that to make up for the wait!

Harry heard the boom of thunder while sitting in a bright patch of sunlight and knew exactly what it meant. He dropped the letter he’d been writing back to the twins, darting around the side of the house just in time to see his uncle Thor striding towards the building.

The man had managed to come for his birthday and stay a few days after, but he’d been distracted the whole time and when he’d asked if everything was okay, his uncle had admitted that there was unrest at home, an issue with his brother.

Since he didn’t know much about his uncle Thor’s brother, he didn’t ask, because he knew enough to know it was a sensitive topic.

Even now, as Thor crossed the lawn towards the front door, Harry could see the frown in place. It lifted at the sight of Harry and when he leapt forward, his uncle swung him off his feet into a bear hug so tight it nearly hurt. He loved every second of it.

“It’s so good to see you! I didn’t think you’d be back so soon!”

“Unfortunately, little one, I do not bring good tidings.” With the words, he set Harry back on his feet, and with a hand on his shoulder, guided him inside. “There is news, and it is something you should hear.”

The words had Harry’s stomach dropping, but he followed his uncle inside, the hand on his shoulder keeping him grounded.

It was James they saw first, and he took one look at the pair of them before calling to Jarvis.

“Hey, Jarvis? I think everyone should come to the common room.”

“Right away, sir.”

It didn’t take long for everyone to gather, and Harry settled on the couch between his aunt Tasha and uncle Clint. uncle Tony and Newt were on aunt Tasha’s other side, while Sirius, uncle Bruce, and Remus ranged next to uncle Clint. James stayed hovering in the doorway, gaze flickering over the exits, unable to sit down.

Thor faced them all, expression grave.

“Loki is missing.”

There was a brief second where everyone froze, and then Clint was on his feet, hands shaking as they fisted at his side.

“You promised that would never happen.” Clint’s voice was low and raw, and he started when a hand reached for his, glancing back to see Harry had reached out. He squeezed the offered hand, letting it ground him as he turned back to Thor.

The god bowed his head.

“I did, and that vow has been broken, but not by myself, and not by Loki either.”

“So what, he was released?” Tony asked, brows drawn together.

“I’m sorry - who’s Loki?” Sirius interrupted, confused. Tony surged to his feet as well then, pacing towards the window.

“Jarvis, throw up some footage of New York.”

Jarvis didn’t reply, instead, news footage from the invasion in New York projected into the middle of the room, revealing the horror of how they’d all met and gathered together.

“That’s enough.” Natasha interrupted, and the image cut away. She wrapped her arm around Harry’s shoulders, worrying at how pale he’d gone.

“I’m sorry.” Tony apologized immediately, but Harry waved him off.

“It’s - it’s okay. I’ve seen it before. I just - I’d just forgotten.”

It was a sharp reminder to them all that Harry was still so very young, and hadn’t been touched by it.

“I remember hearing about that.” Remus admitted, and when he looked at Newt, the zoologist nodded as well.

“As do I. It caused quite a stir.”

“To be fair, I was locked in a magical prison will literal soul sucking monsters as guards.” Sirius shot back into the room, and everyone quieted again.

It was James who broke the silence.

“You said missing, not escaped. Was he taken?”

At the question, all eyes turned back to Thor, who while surprised by the question, nodded all the same.

“Yes. It was through an old ritual - one we had no idea still existed.” He turned back to the room at large. “As you all know, we were once worshiped as gods. While we are not exactly a god as you would call one now, we did gain abilities, of sorts, from this belief.” He paced to the window, placed a hand against the glass. Thunder rumbled in the distance in response.

“I was not always able to control lightning like this. It was a gift I not only learned, but had to earn. Humans bestowed it upon me, in a way. It is mine now, but there was a time when lack of belief could’ve stripped me of my power.” He turned away from the window then, but the air was charged with the residue of his power.

“In order to be worshipped, we needed to be seen. Temples were created in our honour - rituals, feasts, spells. There was one such ritual that was devoted to calling upon the god you called your own - calling on them for a blessing. We could hear prayers.” He said it so casually it was all anyone could do not to react, not wanting to interrupt. “But there were those who wanted more; who demanded more. They created a ritual so powerful it could pull us forward whether we desired it or not. It was Loki and I who hunted down the spell and the people who knew it. He, more so than I, was harmed by this spell. As a god of trickery and magic, he was favoured among the sort who would use such a ritual. It caused him no small amount of grief. He hated that anyone would have such power over him.”

Tony snorted, but Thor ignored it, continuing.

“I know there were none left who remembered it; no copies left of the papers written; and yet I could feel the magic. I could feel that was the ritual done. Only someone very powerful and strong of will would have been able to manage such a thing, so on that note, we must be wary. Whoever has called Loki forth may have the power to control him. We must be careful, and I will stay to help defend our home.”

There was another moment of silence before Sirius spoke up once more.

“I’m sorry, you’re telling me that your brother, the actual god of trickery and magic, somehow managed to escape a prison literally built for gods and that he’ll probably come after us?”

Thor nodded. Sirius flopped back on the couch, mouth agape. For a moment, he looked about to say something further when he sat back up, glancing at Remus and raising a brow.

The werewolf cocked his head, blinking quickly before nodding.

“Right, we’ve got preparations to make.” Sirius said as he stood, but before he could leave, Thor interrupted once more.

“Wait, there is one more thing. We have an advantage with us. Loki is not able to track the magic that Midgardian wizards use. He will not be able to find us so easily this time, and we will be able to well with the magical barriers in place.”

Sirius blinked at the revelation before a wide grin split his features.

“That’s the best news we’ve had all morning. Right then, we’ll be back.” He dragged Remus from the room before anyone else could respond.

With an eye on Clint, who’d stalked over to talk to James in a low whisper, and Bruce who’d joined Tony in the window and was murmuring assurances, Natasha kept her arm around Harry and turned to Newt.

“I think now would be the perfect time for that field trip.” she announced, voice soft so as not to carry. Newt blinked owlishly, but he didn’t argue.

“You won’t join us?” Though it was phrased as a statement, Natasha understood what she was being asked.

“Not anymore. Be safe. Don’t come back any sooner than a week from now.” She ordered, and Newt nodded, standing.

“No time like the present.” He agreed, and though Harry looked nearly shellshocked, he reached out to grab him by the shoulder.

With a pop, they apparated out of sight.

Tony and Bruce turned to look at her, frowning at the missing boy and zoologist, but Natasha just lifted a brow, rising to stand with them.

“He’ll be safer this way.” Was all she said, and they didn’t doubt her in the least. If Loki had any sort of autonomy and was on earth, he’d definitely be coming after them, and none of them wanted Harry in the crosshairs.

She knew Sirius would be angry when he realized she’d sent Harry off so suddenly, but even he would have to understand.

>>>

The moment they landed, Harry spun on Newt.

“What - why did you do that?” He demanded, and for once, Newt’s gaze didn’t shy at the confrontation.

“Your aunt wants you safe, and our magic can’t be tracked. If we’re off on an adventure, that puts you out of harms way.” He stepped forward, putting his hands on Harry’s shoulder and squeezing. “We’ve talked about this trip anyways. We’re just leaving a few days early.” He kept his gaze on Harry’s, watching emotions swirl, before Harry’s shoulders slumped. Newt pulled him easily into a hug.

“I just want to help.”

“We are helping.” Then he stepped back, offering a bolstering grin. “Now, what creature would you like to look for first?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are def mine because I just wrote this drunk whoops but I was too excited to have time to write not to just post it

Newt watched as Harry examined the ground for any trace of the animal they were looking for, and felt no small amount of pride. It had been days since the event that had sent them running, and they’d found themselves in Africa. They were outside of Burkina Faso, as Newt was aware of the unplottable forests specific for the continued survival of the 3 headed snake.

As Harry was a Parselmouth, however, they’d decided together it could be an interesting venture to see what they could learn.

Since it had managed to distract Harry from how upset he was at being hidden away, Newt could only be grateful.

“Newt!” Came the excited whisper, and Newt crouched down next to where Harry was looking. Harry just gestured towards a low fern, and Newt saw just what had caught his attention; there was a snakeskin there, and if he wasn’t mistaken, it branched off in 3 directions. Careful, and aware of the fact that Runespore’s, while not overly aggressive were very venomous, they slowly moved closer, eventually sure enough that the snake wasn’t nearby and moving the foliage to observe the skin.

“It’s about 4 feet long!” Harry exclaimed, voice still a low whisper, though the excitement was clear. “That’s unusual right? Usually by the time it gets this big the left and middle head have bitten off the right, haven’t they?”

“You’re absolutely right.” Newt confirmed, pleased with his knowledge, and then reached out to pick up the skin. It was only Harry’s quick reflexes that stopped him and he froze as Harry slapped a hand on his arm.

“There’s - there’s a trap.”

Now that he was looking for it, Newt saw it too, and realized that if Harry hadn’t noticed, he might’ve been injured.

There was a spring under the skin for a disillusioned cage, big enough for the snake in question, but not big enough for Newt, and he would’ve been lucky if all it had done was break his wrist.

Frown in place now, Newt drew his wand, and with a wave, disarmed the trap. He looked at Harry, who’d grown surprisingly quiet, and saw by the scrunch of his brow that he was rather unhappy.

“What is it?”

“This was left by poachers, wasn’t it?”

Newt hesitated, because on one hand, he didn’t want to lie to Harry, but on the other, he knew where this would lead. Even as he hesitated, Harry turned to meet his gaze, eyes solemn.

“We have to stop them. Who knows how many animals they’ve hurt already.”

The problem was - Newt agreed. He was never one to suffer the continued torture or abuse of animals, magical or not - but he was worried about Harry. He knew, just as well, what the sort of light in the youth’s gaze could mean, and was nervous about potentially putting both of them in danger.

Then he sighed.

It didn’t matter.

At the end of the day, neither of them could knowingly ignore someone, or something else’s pain.

“Alright then, but we must be careful, and you must listen very carefully to everything I say.” Newt instructed, frown forming as he started to think of a plan. Harry nodded eagerly, eyes alight, and Newt wondered if anyone had noticed yet that when Harry’s magic manifested emotionally his eyes became nearly luminescent.

Since it wasn’t important at the moment, Newt pushed it aside. He glanced at the trap, and now that he knew what he was looking for, could see the sighs of the poachers.

“Right then. Stay close, and stay quiet. We’re going to try and get into their camp without being seen. If someone sees you, promise me, you’ll run. Alright? These people, they won’t care that you’re a child. They only care about money and threats to that, do you understand?”

Harry nodded, and though his expression reflected the gravity of the situation, there was a buzzing energy to him that spoke of his excitement to be doing something.

Since it was something he was familiar with himself, he just turned to follow the tracks.

They found the camp well hidden but only for those who didn’t know what to look for. As someone who’d spent many years dealing with poachers, Newt knew exactly what to look for, and therefore exactly how to get in.

They stopped just inside the wards after Newt successfully got them through, and together they crouched, taking stock.

This was clearly the end of a run, as every cage they could see was filled with creatures. What Newt found the most concerning was what looking like a greenhouse off to the left, because he couldn’t imagine what kind of creature would push people such as these to actually create an appropriate habitat.

He shook the thought off, dealing with the problem at hand first.

There were 12 cages he could see housing an erumpet, a handful of fwoopers, a pair of nundu’s, a streeler of all things, and a tebo and what he assumed were her little piglets.

As the fwooper’s were the only thing Newt considered safe for anyone but himself, he found himself hesitating. Not because he wasn’t planning on saving these creatures, but because he would’ve preferred not having to put Harry in any sort of danger to accomplish the task.

“Alright, you’re going to release the fwooper’s first. Then, return the tebo’s piglets to her, which should endear her to you enough to get them into the case if they won’t run.”

Harry nodded, mouth set in a firm line before he set out. Newt didn’t bother hesitating. He knew it would be best to move as quickly and quietly as possible.

He’d managed to get the nundu’s into his case, furious when he’d realized the female was pregnant, when he heard it. It was the panicked squealing of one of the piglets, followed by the guttural response of the mother, and he saw peaked around in time to see the seemingly empty cage door swing open, followed by a rush of air and the man who’d been grabbing at the piglets go flying.

He saw Harry at the same time - leaping out of hiding to catch the small creature before it could be injured, gently setting it back on the ground.

Newt was up and out of hiding between one second and the next, wand already brandished and spells flying.

The moment Harry had shown himself, the gig had been up, and there were already shouts as spells were shot back towards them.

“Harry, run!” Newt ordered, but even as he turned to track the boy, he saw the spell collide with his shoulder. “Harry!” He dashed forward but his path was cut off, a ring of flames surrounding the teen.

Newt apparated without even breaking stride, but sometime between his disappearance and reappearance someone else had entered the ring with Harry.

They had a muggle weapon in hand, but Newt had spent enough time in this world to know what it was; let alone the time he’d spent with Harry’s family. He knew how dangerous a gun could be.

“Lower your wand, or we’ll kill him.”

It wasn’t even a choice.

>>>

The moment they were tossed into the greenhouse, Newt knew whatever was in here had to be terrible.

There was an oppressive magic here - and even with all his skill and experience, he felt the fatigue of the sleeping curse creeping over him.

“Harry,” he called out, shuffling over to the boy and giving him a shake. Harry groaned, but blinked up at him.

“Newt - what-?”

“Shhh, it’s alright. We’re going to be alright. Can you stand up?”

Harry nodded and Newt felt a wave of relief. At least he hadn’t been too hurt in the altercation. He glanced at his wand holster, and though it wasn’t returned yet, knew it was only a matter of minutes before his wand would be returned to him. Not for the first time, he appreciated the gift.

While he waited for the wand to return to its holster, he focused on helping Harry stand, worried as the boy gave a wide yawn.

“Newt - I’m so tired.” Harry complained, leaning into him, nearly a dead weight.

“I know, Harry, but you’ve got to stay awake, we’re not safe here.”

At the words, Harry tried to push to stand on his own, but he couldn’t manage, and he slumped back into Newt. That’s when the fear starting creeping in.

“What - what’s happening to us?”

“It’s a sleeping spell, Harry.” Newt told him honestly, “And I fear we’re not alone in here.”

“We’re not.” His voice was a near whisper then, fear turning to panic as he raised a shaky hand to point.

Newt’s stomach dropped.

In the dim light of the greenhouse, he could just make out the shape in the far corner, hiding amongst the trees. At first glance it was just a shadowed corner, but after Harry had brought it to his attention he realized the truth. It also made it quite clear just why the poachers had bothered with a habitat.

It was a Lethifold.

Eyes glued to the shadowed form, Newt eased Harry back, looking back to his holster. With still no sign of his wand, Newt’s mind was racing.

“Do you have your wand?” He asked, not removing his gaze from the cloud, and he tensed when he actually saw it move.

“I have it.” Harry acknowledged on another yawn. Newt saw him struggle to raise his wand hand out of the corner of his eye and felt his own eyes droop.

He thought he’d only blinked but the ground was far closer than it should have been when he opened his eyes and his knees hit the ground _hard_. He looked to his left and saw Harry slumped on the ground, green eyes dull and for a moment panic shot through Newt until those eyes focused on him.

“How-” Harry trailed off, eyes sliding closed, and Newt lurched towards him, shaking his shoulder.

“Patronus.” He managed to gasp, and when he looked back to see where the creature had ended up he gasped seeing it much closer - much too close.

He shifted to cover Harry with his own body, and felt Harry shift behind him.

“Harry, stay-” He began, and was silenced when he saw Harry push to his feet, bracing on Newt’s shoulder, teeth gritted.

“ _Expecto Patronum!”_ He bit out, wand hand shaking but jaw set.

Newt watched in awe as the lion burst from the tip of his wand, baring its teeth and letting out a ferocious roar.

Newt glanced down at his wrist and saw his wand. Without any hesitation he grasped onto Harry, and without a thought apparated them out.

He also knew without a doubt that he’d be dealing with these poachers one way or another. They couldn’t be allowed to keep such a dangerous creature and use it as a tool for murder.


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha couldn’t sleep. She always found herself antsy when Harry was away, but after the last 3 years of a boarding style school, she’d grown more used to it. Now though, knowing danger could be coming at any time, she found herself restless once more.

Sitting in the common room window, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something had gone wrong - that Harry and Newt were in some sort of trouble and she had no way to help.

That’s how Sirius found her - dressed in a purple t-shirt he knew was Clint’s, baggy around her torso, a pair of loose sweatpants and large wool socks on her feet - staring out towards their home made quiditch pitch.

“They’ll be back.” He promised, and she turned to look at him. Not for the first time, those eyes punched right through him, seeing everything whether he wanted them to or not. After spending so much time around James though, he was used to it.

“They’re in trouble.” Is what she finally says, and though it worries him, Sirius shrugs nonchalantly.

“Newt’s been dealing with trouble longer than any of us have been alive; including the super soldiers.” He settled down across from her in the window seat, gazing out as well. “During the first world war, Newt was part of a very special group of people who worked with dragons.”

He didn’t have to look at Natasha to know her brows were raised.

“They wanted to train the dragons to be rideable - a dragon battalion. Rumour has it, Newt was one of the few who not only survived, but thrived. An actual dragon rider. It was all very covert though you see, so few knew about it, but for a time I worked for the ministry, and Prongs and I, we had a habit of getting into things we shouldn’t - unearthing information we weren’t supposed to have. It made us very good at our jobs, but also a thorn in the side of our superiors.”

Natasha hummed, but the amusement was clear.

“Anyways, Newt Scamander has been dealing with wildly dangerous creatures for decades, and that includes everything that comes with that. Government officials; poachers; angry mother bears; but he’s always come out the other side.” Now he did turn to look at her. Natasha watched smoke grey go silver in the moonlight.

“He’s also got Harry with him, and he’s known for doing whatever needs to be done to protect those in his care.” He grinned then, mischievous. “Do you want to hear about the time he faced the last dark wizard and won?”

Natasha woke up, still in the window seat, Sirius asleep across from, and smiled. She hadn’t even realized sometime between the stories of Newt and his own school days that she’d drifted off, but she was grateful for it. As she was grateful for the blanket that had been laid out over both of them.

Careful to not disturb Sirius, she rose, stretching out, but the moment she looked back, she realized Sirius was awake and watching her. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to because he stood as well, rolling out his neck with a groan and in a surprisingly quick motion, threw the blanket over her. She was stunned enough that she found herself draped in a blanket, Sirius’ laughter echoing through the room as he dashed away.

With a huff of laughter, Natasha untangled herself, then she took off her socks for better traction, tucking them into her pocket. They were _so_ on.

>>>

In a fit of laughter, Sirius yielded, sprawled on the ground and the blanket looped around him. Natasha was also on the ground, but she was sitting cross legged, smiling down at the laughing man.

“How you managed that without magic astounds me.” Sirius finally managed, eyes bright, and Natasha smirked.

“Superior skill.” Was all she said, and Sirius snorted out a laugh as he untangled himself. Then the laughter slipped from his features. It had Natasha on immediate alert. She was up and on her feet when she realized just what Sirius had seen. It was an owl, and she recognized it as the Malfoy owl.

“It’s probably Draco writing to Harry.” She said calmly, and to her surprise, Sirius relaxed.

“Even if it is Narcissa, that’s alright.”

When Natasha glanced back at him, he gave a tired smile and shrugged.

“We spoke. At Harry’s birthday. We’ve written since. As I’m officially head of the family, and even as a Malfoy she’s still a Black.” Sirius admitted. “Does she write to you often?”

“No. Usually we arrange an afternoon for Harry and Draco to spend time together and speak then.”

She took the letter from the owl, running a gentle finger over its head.

_Natasha-_

_Draco has been requesting Harry’s presence as of late._

_Is there a day that suits you? I myself will not be present_

_as I have other obligations to attend with my_

_husband._

_I hear you have the famed Newt Scamander staying in_

_residence. Perhaps you could ask him his opinion on_

_kneazles for me. Once again, Draco has asked, but_

_as far as I know, they tend to be most useful when there’s_

_a pest issue._

_Astraea will wait for your response. She’s partial to_

_dried meats._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa_

Natasha read the note over before offering to Sirius. He took it immediately, not rising from his position on the floor as he read. Then his whole body stiffened.

“We need Remus. And - and everyone.” He jumped to his feet, offering the note back to Natasha when his fingers wanted to clench it in a tight fist.

“You think she’s referring to Pettigrew.” Natasha concluded, and Sirius gave a sharp nod.

“I know she is. Draco’s allergic to Kneazles.”

Natasha blinked at that.

“How do you know?”

“Just because I was outcast doesn’t mean I didn’t hear about my nephew.” Was all Sirius said, and didn’t give her anymore opportunity to ask because he strode off further into the house. Natasha looked back down at the note before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

_Narcissa-_

_Thursday of next week would work best, but_

_I’ll confirm once he and Newt have returned_

_from their trip. I’ll be sure to ask the man of his_

_opinion on kneazles then as well._

_Best,_

_Natasha_

Then she offered Astraea one of the treats kept specially for her, and attached the letter to her leg. She watched her fly off before turning to follow Sirius further into the house.

With Loki and Pettigrew both as growing concerns, she worried about what kind of year this was going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience, encouragement, and support <3

Hand in hand, Newt and Harry appear in a crack of apparition just outside of the wards of Harry’s home. They’re both drawn and exhausted, and Newt could feel the sluggishly bleeding cut along his brow dripping towards his eyes.

He takes a step and his legs nearly give out beneath him, but he forces himself to stay tall and strong, and Harry grips his hand tightly, a silent support at his side.

Harry’s been quiet since the Lethifold; and Newt will never forget going down into his case after he’d dealt with the poachers and he’d found Harry curled up in a corner with Lily in his lap, wrapped around her and shuddering.

They’d barely even stepped through the ward when Tony was opening the door, and they both heard him shout back into the house before he ran forward.

Harry let go of Newt’s hand and dashed towards his uncle, throwing himself at his uncle who caught him easily, picking him in a hug even as he continued towards Newt.

Newt had stopped walking, unsure if he’d be able to stand on his own, and Tony set Harry down as he he turned to Newt, reaching to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Need a hand?” The offer was given with a wry smile, and Newt returned it, swiping at the blood on his brow.

“If it’s no trouble.”

Tony didn’t respond, just stepped right in, sliding Newt’s arm over his shoulders. That’s when Natasha appeared, sprinting towards them and almost tackling Harry in a hug, who clung to his aunt just as tightly.

Then she turned to Newt, and despite how he was leaning on Tony, threw her arms around him in a hug as well.

“Welcome home.” She murmured, and turned back to Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, leading him back to the house. It also gave Newt a chance to hide the tears that had sprung to his eyes at her words.

He didn’t even realize that Clint had joined them, but let the archer take his case, leaning more on Tony now that he wasn’t unbalanced by the weight of it. Clint clapped a hand to his shoulder, and Newt realized that he’d been pulled into the family without even knowing - but that’s what it was now - his family.

He ducked his head, letting the tears slide down his cheeks a moment, and appreciating the steady presence of the genius and archer at his side, both of them a silent support.

>>>

It was late in the evening when Harry had fallen asleep on the couch with Padfoot, James and Clint both keeping silent watch, that Natasha and Tony pulled Newt aside.

“What happened?” Natasha asked, pushing a cup of tea into his hands, and he realized it was made just as he liked it - very strong with a bit too much milk and just a touch of sugar. His smile was tired but grateful.

“Poachers.” He admitted, when Tony settled across the table from him. It had both sets of brows swinging up. “Magical ones. It started when we found the trap and it was thanks to Harry my hand didn’t get caught in it. And Harry,” he broke off, because he realized it may sound like he was blaming the boy, but the look on both their faces told him he needn’t have worried.

“He does that.” Tony agreed, and Newt shook his head.

“I should have known better.”

“If you hadn’t gone with him, he probably would have tried to sneak off by himself. It’s not your fault.” Natasha murmured, trading a look with Tony. “He probably got it from us.”

Newt didn’t react to agree or disagree.

“We started to free the animals. How could we not?” He sipped his tea, collecting himself and his thoughts. “We were caught. They had a gun and Harry - Harry was unconscious. I couldn’t get to him fast enough. I can apparate once fast enough to avoid a bullet, but not twice.”

His hands shook at the recollection of what came next. He set his cup down so that he didn’t drop it.

“We were put in a greenhouse. I’ll admit I didn’t understand why it was there, but the reason became obvious quickly.” He looked up, meeting both their gazes. “You read my book, yes?” He asked, and both nodded. “Then you’ll likely recall the section on the Lethifold.”

It was Tony who reacted first, eyes widening as he dropped into a chair. Natasha frowned for only a moment longer before her gaze cleared with clarity.

“I thought they were impossibly rare.”

“They are. And one of the few creatures I would consider purely dark. They do nothing but hunt and kill. The only thing that can fend them off is a Patronus, but as far as I know they have no natural predator, nothing that kills or defeats them. And we were trapped with one.”

He ran a hand through his hair, wincing when his palm caught on the bandage on his forehead. Natasha reached forward then, taking his hand in her own, ducking her head to meet his gaze.

“What happened next?”

“Well, Harry has a beautiful patronus.” He tried for a smile and found it reflected back to him.

“What about the Lethifold? And the poachers?” Tony cut in. For the first time since they’d known him, they saw Newt’s expression grow stormy, a fierceness in his eyes that was sharp enough to cut.

“You needn’t worry about them.”

There was a pause, minute but telling, before Natasha squeezed his hand. She stood, drawing him up with her.

“Good. Now, get some rest. You look like you need it.”

He accepted her words, knew them to be true, and was grateful. He just hoped he could chase the image of Harry in that greenhouse from his mind so it didn’t haunt him in sleep as well.

>>>

“Newt! Newt! Newt! Newt! Newt!” Harry’s voice rang through the halls, fading and getting louder as he ducked in and out of rooms to find the man in question.

Newt smiled into his book, ducking further into the chair in Tony’s workshop. James was sitting across from him having a staring contest with Lily, but it was clear by twitch of his lips that he was aware of Newt watching them.

Tony snorted out a laugh from the bench where he had James’ arm laid out across his bench, no longer attached to James while he tinkered to work out the kinks.

Harry slid across the floor in socked feet, sliding into James and nearly overbalancing them both. Harry laughed, embarrassed and apologetic as they righted themselves, cheeks flushed, but James just ruffled his hair with flesh hand.

“Newt!” Harry exclaimed then, waving a letter in his hand. “Fred and George wrote to me!” He began, shoving the letter at Newt. “Their older brother is in town - Charlie - and he works with dragons!”

As Newt read the letter, James spoke up.

“Are there dragons here?”

“Not naturally, no.” Newt answered, brow furrowed as he read the letter. “But it appears Charlie is home on business.” He offered the letter back to Harry, who held it up for James to read.

“There is a reserve not too far though, so I imagine that’s where he is.”

Newt stood, setting the book down and straightening his shirt.

“Well then. Now’s as good a time as any. Who wants to see some dragons?”

There was a moment of silence before Harry was cheering.

“Just let me go tell aunt Tasha!” And then he tears out of the room.

Newt turns his attention to the other two lab occupants.

“Normally I’d say yes, but I’ve gotta finish this.” Tony mourned, and James scoffed, but agreed.

“I’d rather not be armless around dragons.”

“Fair enough!” Newt agreed, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair and swinging it on. He turned, grabbed his case, scratched behind Lily’s ear, and was out the door.

>>>

“This is incredible!” Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feat, obviously anxious to get closer to the large beasts visible now that they’d stepped through the wards.

Newt didn’t respond right away, gaze roaming over the reserve and the dragons he could see.

“It’s certainly something.” Newt allowed, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Let’s get closer, shall we?”After all, he had quite a few questions for whoever was running this place. There were far too many species here, and most of them did not belong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, all mistakes are mine.  
> Big thank you to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments <3

Harry could barely contain his excitement. Dragons were _so cool_. He’d wanted to see one since forever, and Norbert didn’t count.

“This is a Welsh Green, right, Newt?” Harry asked, thrilled, as he slowly made his way forward. The tellingly green dragon watched him carefully, but Newt could see her amusement.

Then Harry started to speak - but his words weren’t English.

The dragon focused fully on Harry then, lowering its great head down until they were eye level, and grumbled a response back before puffing him up with hot air.

Harry burst out laughing, hair standing up on end and glasses steaming, turning to Newt with a wide grin.

Harry turned back then, moving closer until he could reach out, waiting until the dragon nudged him, its massive head nearly the size of his body.

“Beautiful.” Harry murmured, nuzzling in. Then he murmured in the same tone but different language again.

“I had no idea dragons understood Parseltongue.” Newt admitted, and Harry looked back in surprise.

“I - I didn’t realize I’d switched.” He admitted. The Welsh Green nudged him again, huffing, and Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around the dragon’s neck. He said one last thing in Parseltongue before stepping back.

Newt smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder before he offered the dragon a deferential nod and turned his attention to the rest of the reserve.

Even from here he could see a Swedish short-snout and a Chinese fireball, neither of which should’ve been kept in a reserve such as this one.

That’s when he heard the roar. Both him and Harry turned as one, just in time to see a Hungarian Horntail of all things, spitting fire at the reserve workers. Newt grabbed Harry’s shoulder, apparating them both across the reserve in a few jumps. They got close enough to see a handler hit by the flames and Newt cast _aguamenti,_ putting out the flames even as he stepped forward and in the way.

“Wands down.” His voice was sharp as a whip and had people listening before they’d even registered what he’d said or who he was. The awed murmur followed shortly after, but Newt blocked it out, focusing solely on the dragon.

He could feel Harry at his side, a calm pool of energy.

The dragon reared again, snapping its jaws, but Newt just grabbed Harry and apparated them a few feet to the left.

He spun out, jacket flaring, and caught the dragon’s eye. The dragon roared at him again, but he didn’t even blink, flaring his coat again as he quickstepped back to the front.

“Harry,” He requested, keeping his voice soft and his eyes on the dragon. “I want you to speak to her.”

Harry, bless him, didn’t even hesitate. The soft sounds of Parseltongue slipped through the air, slicing through the dragon’s anger, and Newt watched as the Horntail swung down onto all fours, unblinking eyes on Harry. There was a rage there that Newt didn’t understand, because even in the wrong part of the world there shouldn’t be this level of upset - especially if it was in order to protect or heal the dragon.

He watched, poised for action, as the dragon stared at Harry, before finally hissing a furious response, sparks shooting from its snout.

That calm energy that Harry had whipped around him in a sudden matching fury to the dragon’s as he turned those green eyes, now unnaturally bright, to Newt.

“They took her from her eggs.”

Newt turned on the handlers just as quickly as he’d moved to help them.

“Where are they?”

One of the handlers steps forward, looking shaky under the angry gazes of the dragon and two wizards. From his hip he took a pouch, and with a flick of his wand, the eggs, shrunk down, floated out. Newt took over the spell almost immediately, aware of the rumbling dragon at his back, and returned thecement coloured eggs to the mother dragon.

She grumbled again, those sparks still present as the yellow eyes fixed once more on Newt.

Newt remained physically relaxed, even as he prepared to apparate.

Hungarian Horntails were also notorious for being some of the most dangerous of all dragons, and he’d written himself that they liked to eat humans whenever possible.

Harry’s voice cut in again, Parseltongue stealing the dragon’s attention once more.

The dragon puffed up and Newt could tell she was preparing to spit fire. He turned, reading to reach out for Harry - what he wasn’t prepared for was for Harry to throw up a hand to stop him, never looking away from the dragon.

There was a test of wills between the two; dragon and boy staring at each other.

Newt stared in open mouthed shock when it was the dragon that turned away, grumbling before focusing on its eggs.

“ _Merlin_ Harry,”

“Who knew”

“You were a proper”

“Dragon handler!”

The twin speak had Harry finally turning to see the twins standing a few feet behind all of the handlers, an older redhead standing with them, watching the events with approval.

“Fred! George!” The electric energy that had betrayed Harry’s strength disappeared in the blink of an eye as the youthful grin replaced the ageless stare. He hurried forward, launching himself at the twins who both hugged him back tightly.

“Newt.” They greeted in unison, offering cheeky grins over Harry’s head. When Harry stepped back, Fred waved at the elder redhead with them with a flourish.

“Meet our brother, Charlie.”

“He’s here to make sure the dragons are treated properly since they’ve been dragged all this way for the tournament.”

The wicked look in their eyes said they weren’t supposed to share the information, but their brother, Charlie, didn’t even bat an eye. Instead, he offered his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, sorry about the circumstances.” Newt accepted the hand, but he frowned.

“I’m not sure I understand the circumstances. What tournament?”

There was a moment of hesitation before Charlie sighed.

“They’ve decided to host a Triwizard Tournament between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.” His mouth twisted with an unhappy sneer, and Newt braced for the bad news, hand on Harry’s shoulder. “They’ve decided to use dragon’s for the first task.”

Harry bristled, outraged.

“What do you mean _using_ the dragons?”

“The tournament is an antiquated way for the schools to prove their superiority.” Newt’s voice was dangerously calm. “Each task is usually more dangerous than the last, and there’s a reason it was stopped. It’s not uncommon for contestants to die during the challenges.”

Newt shook his head, squeezing Harry’s shoulder.

“It seems you chose well in not returning to Hogwarts this year.”

There was a split second of silence where Newt realized Harry hadn’t told the others yet. His smile was apologetic even as the twins both stared in shock.

“ _What_?!”

>>>

Tony wondered what the turning point was; when he preferred having more children in the house as opposed to less. He watched as all the kids Harry had become friends with chattered and laughed, and felt the warmth of it all echo in his own chest.

20 years ago he never would’ve guessed this would be his life. 20 years ago he was too drunk to even really consider what his life would look like - but now - now here he was, and he loved every second of it.

“Any tears yet?” Clint asked, sidling up to Tony, and the genius shook his head.

“Not yet. Almost at one point, but Harry defused it pretty well. Everyone’s pretty upset he won’t be at Hogwarts.”

“I mean, fair enough. They’re all used to hanging out of each other’s pockets 24/7.”

Tony snorted out a laugh and just barely dodged Clint’s elbow.

“Yeah, yeah, I know we’re not any better.” Clint muttered. Then he stilled, and Tony immediately shifted to follow his gaze to where Sirius and Natasha were standing, and where Narcissa had approached.

“Jarvis.” Tony murmured, and both he and Clint immediately had the murmur of the conversation across the room in their ears.

“Narcissa, glad you and Draco could make it.” Natasha greeted, and Narcissa inclined her head.

“As am I. Draco’s rather disappointed Harry won’t be at school this year.”

Natasha offered a smile.

“You know how boys are. When Mr. Scamander offered to teach him, he just couldn’t resist. Being able to travel to remote locations for your studies can be quite illuminating.”

“Quite.” Narcissa agreed. Then she turned to Sirius. “Your treatment from the Ministry of Magic has been a point of protest in many families within the Wizengamot as of late.” She noted, much to Sirius’ surprise. Her smile was fleeting. “I hope the politics haven’t made you too busy for tea.”

“Bet that he chokes.” Clint murmured to Tony, but the billionaire had already caught sight of James cutting towards the conversation.

“I’ll bet you your next trip to medical James gets himself invited along.” Clint snickered.

“Not a chance.” But he didn’t follow up because James had reached the group.

“You must be Mrs. Malfoy.” James began, offering a charming smile. Narcissa’s gaze swept over him before she nodded.

“Indeed. And you are?”

“James Barnes, ma’am. A friend of the family.” He put a hand on Sirius’ back, a motion of comfort, and though they knew most wouldn’t see it, everyone watching her saw something in her eyes soften at the act of kindness for her cousin.

“It’s a pleasure.” She offered her hand and James immediately brought it to his lips.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Then he released her hand to turn a look at Sirius. “I’m so glad the two of you will have a chance to catch up. Sirius was just saying the other day how he was hoping for a chance to get to know his nephew a little better.” He told her with a smile, but also smoothly accepting the invitation on Sirius’ behalf. There was no missing Narcissa’s amusement now as she inclined her head in acceptance.

“Of course. Draco will be thrilled. After all, Harry has many kind things to say about his family.” There was a light in her eyes that, on anyone else, would’ve been called mischief. “You are, of course, welcome to join us.”

James inclined his head, looking bashful, and Tony rolled his eyes so hard it almost hurt. Clint was fighting laughter behind his glass.

“That’s very kind of you, and I’d be honoured. You can just let us know when, and we’ll be there.”

“How about next Thursday?”

“That’s just perfect.”

“Feel free to bring Harry along too, I’m sure Draco would appreciate it.”

“As long as it’s alright with Natalia, we’ll bring him along.”

Narcissa’s only reaction to the different name was the slightest twitch of a finger. It also clued Tony and Clint in to the fact that the spy was no longer with the group they’d been eavesdropping on.

“You boys have no shame.”

They both froze at her voice right behind them and turned as one, grins in place.

“Come on, Nat, it was too perfect. Did you see Sirius’ face?”

Natasha’s lips twitched briefly into a smile before she smacked them both over the head.

“Be nice. Mingle.”

Clint pouted but obediently made his way further into the room, slipping into a conversation with Charlie and Newt. Tony just rolled his eyes again.

“Come on. As if you don’t think it’s funny that good old muggle James’ just charmed his way into one of the most pureblood houses in Britain.”

Natasha smirked.

“Oh, I do. I think it’ll be even more interesting to see how Sirius reacts when Narcissa makes inquiries about their relationship.”

Tony’s expression went blank before he laughed.

“God. What I would _pay_ to see that.” He chuckled further, looking back across the room at where it was only Sirius and James now, the former spy with his hand still on Sirius’ back, and Sirius staring up at him in absolute shock still.

Even Tony could admit that James cleaned up well, and he’d certainly cleaned up for this event. He looked as charming as in any of the old reels, though there was a wickedness to that smile that was sharper than it had been. In Tony’s opinion, that only added to the appeal.

He looked back at Natasha who’d been watching the pair as well, and slipped an arm around her in support.

“Come on. Time for more mock mojitos before the twins spike it.”

Natasha quirked a brow at him, sliding an arm around him in return.

“Who says they haven’t already?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short, weird chapter, but it's all I was feeling tbh. Next one will be more Harry centric.

Tony wandered into the living room to find Newt’s battered briefcase sitting next to the coffee table, and immediately went over to knock on the top of it.

There was no answer right away, but he knew better than to think that meant nobody was inside. He sat down next to it to wait.

A few moments later, the lid opened up, and a familiar red head poked out.

“Oh, Tony, hello, is there something I can help you with?” As he didn’t step all the way out, Tony knew it was probably because he was in the middle of something.

“Is Harry in there?”

Newt shook his head, frown in place.

“No, should he be?”

“Nah, just can’t find him.”

“Have you asked Jarvis?”

“Nope, but I was trying to get out of the lab anyways.”

“I see. Well, is it something I can help with instead?”

Tony almost said no, but he looked at Newt and realized the man genuinely meant it, and wasn’t just offering to be nice.

“Actually, yes. I’m trying to figure out a way to create a ward with both magic and technology. Usually Harry helps me with the magic aspect.”

At his explanation, Newt’s eyes lit up.

“That’s brilliant. I’d be happy to help. If you could just give me 10 minutes to finish up with the feeding and then I’ll be right along.”

Tony nodded, pushing to his feet.

“Works for me. Meet me in the lab.”

>>>

Tony watched as Newt disappeared and reappeared along the line of the wards, barely a snap of sound following the action, unlike the usual crack. They’d pretty much managed the wards between the two of them, and he was proud of the fact that Newt was comfortable enough around him to be unembarrassed to mutter calculations under his breath and toss out ideas that honestly had Tony floored. In the best way possible of course. He supposed it did pay to have lived the life Newt had, in gaining the invaluable experience that could allow him to think in such ways.

“You know, I think we’ve got it.” Newt admitted the moment he reappeared at Tony’s side. The genius smirked, tossing an arm around Newt.

“Of course we do. We’re brilliant.” He said easily, pleased as punch when Newt didn’t pull away, just huffed in amusement.

“Yes, well, brilliant or not, this is an incredible discovery. I can’t imagine anything short of a veritable army getting through this.”

The words sent a shiver along Tony’s spine, one of foreboding. He could feel something was coming, and Newt’s words only intensified that worry.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one, because Newt sighed, glancing at Tony out of the corner of his eye.

“You feel it too.”

Tony dropped his arm, moving over to where the ward was, feeling the hum of energy as the hairs of his arm stood on end but didn’t stop him from passing. When he didn’t answer right away, Newt spoke up again.

“I can feel it too. As do my creatures. They’ve been acting odd, as of late, and they always know before we do, don’t they? When something is stirring.”

He looked directly at Tony when the engineer turned back, and Tony could only nod.

“I don’t like not knowing.” He gave a humourless laugh. “I don’t like that the danger we all know is coming isn’t coming for any of us, it’s coming for him.” All the fury bubbled up for a moment, flashing through his eyes. “He’s a _child_ but for some reason the whole God-damned world thinks he’s the only one who can stop a man 4 times his age.”

Despite his outburst, Newt smiled at him, and Tony found himself blinking, almost embarrassed by the words as he cleared his throat.

“You know, I pay attention to the muggle news.” Newt admitted out of the blue, but Tony still winced. He knew what the media said about him, even now. “It’s funny how the portray you, considering the truth.” His tone made the words a sure compliment. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who’s cared so much about others. Not that people don’t care, about others, that is. But you care more.” Newt shrugged then, and the warmth in his gaze shifted, a worry bleeding through.

“The problem is, you’re absolutely right to be worried. With the Triwizard Tournament happening once more, there’s no telling what will happen. The fact that they’re allowing such a barbaric practice to return - it concerns me far more than any dark lord.”

Tony was reminded, quite suddenly, that Newt had a hand in the defeat of the last dark lord, credited or not.

“Why?”

With a wave of his wand, a shining cup shimmered into existence between them, the sound of cheers ringing over the lawn.

“This cups purpose is superiority through death. It has never been won without bloodshed.”

“You think that’s the point.” Tony couldn’t believe it, but there was a sincerity to Newt’s words, and Tony knew he wasn’t one to exaggerate - in fact, he understated things if anything. It only had the nervous energy on Tony’s skin buzzing louder.

“I think there are things at work we don’t understand, and I think it requires some form of blood ritual. Why else bring back something akin to human sacrifice?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my document, all the letters are different fonts but that doesn't transfer to ao3. Oh well.   
> Sorry for the wait.  
> All mistakes are mine as always.

> _Dear Harry,_
> 
> _It’s boring around here without you. Ron’s been moping and it’s hardly as fun_
> 
> _to prank him._
> 
> Yeah, he didn’t even try to avoid the last one.
> 
> _Also, Hermione and Draco have gotten real, real cozy. Who would’ve thought?_
> 
> Well, I did say they spent a lot of time studying together.
> 
> _Harry and Ronnikins studied together and_ _they_ _don’t want to snog… Do you?_
> 
> Don’t be daft. Our dear Harry would never go and fall for anyone
> 
> without telling us. Right?
> 
> _Anyways. We’re pretty sure Draco and Hermione fancy each other and it’s only_
> 
> _a matter of time._
> 
> _Speaking of fancying people,_
> 
> The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students have arrived and you’ll
> 
> never guess who was with them. Victor Krum!
> 
> _Oh, and everyone’s going mad for the Delacour girl. she’s alright I suppose._
> 
> _Bit highbrow for us._
> 
> But there’s no accounting for taste.
> 
> _Anyways! They’re all here to participate in the tournament. Each school_
> 
> _can gave one champion, and McGonagall made an age line, so all_
> 
> _participants have to be over the age of 17 to participate._
> 
> Doesn’t seem fair. We will be 17 this year, but it has to be before the
> 
> draw.
> 
> _But don’t worry. We have a plan for that._
> 
> And don’t worry, we’ll be fine.
> 
> _Unless worrying brings you back of course._
> 
> In which case, worry away.
> 
> _Also, can you believe that anyone who does get in has to deal with dragons?_
> 
> Do you think it’s a fight or something else? What was it the dragons
> 
> at the reserve said? Gotta say, the Ministry is as mad as Dumbles if
> 
> the thing it’s a good idea to pit students against dragons.
> 
> _Nothing else is really new here. How’s everything with Newt? Hope you’re_
> 
> _having fun._
> 
> Even though we miss you and wish you were here so we weren’t
> 
> so bored.
> 
> _Write back soon,_
> 
> Fred and _George_

Harry grinned as he skimmed the letter over again. He missed Fred and George, and couldn’t help but laugh that they kept their twin speak up even through letters. Though he was used to it by now, it still made him feel unbearably fond.

Putting their letter aside for now, he ripped open the one from Ron.

> Hi Harry,
> 
> Hogwarts isn’t the same without you. Hermione and Draco are driving me
> 
> barmy with all the studying. Terms barely started!
> 
> The other schools are here. I know the twins told you about them, but it’s
> 
> still pretty cool.
> 
> Maybe we could meet in Hogsmeade sometime?
> 
> See you,
> 
> Ron

Ron’s note was to be expected, and he decided he’d talk to Newt later about visiting Hogsmeade sooner than later. He reached for the next envelope.

> Dear Harry,
> 
> I hope you’ve been keeping up with your studied! I’ve included a list
> 
> of all the topics being covered this year to help with your self study. I
> 
> can already tell this year will be difficult - what with all the tournament
> 
> nonsense.
> 
> Honestly, who thought it was a good idea to endanger students like this?
> 
> Not to mention how it disrupts the curriculum. You’d think they didn’t
> 
> care at all about our education.
> 
> Ron says he’s asked you to meet us in Hogsmeade one weekend! Oh,
> 
> that would be so exciting!
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon!
> 
> Hermione

He glanced at the list she’d included and was glad that he’d already listed the majority of it on his own plan as well. The few things that were missing weren’t things he was overly worried about anyways. After all, he didn’t think he needed to also study the care of magical creatures content, not with who he was travelling with. Furthermore, he intended to delve into a much deeper study of runes this year.

He reached for the next envelope.

> Harry,
> 
> For once, the incredibly dangerous event is happening without
> 
> you present. It’s a shame though, since that Potter luck of yours
> 
> always let’s you away mostly unharmed. The same can’t be said
> 
> for the rest of these fools.
> 
> There aren’t many Slytherins who will be entering.
> 
> “Eternal Glory” like this is not what we require to be recognized.
> 
> It’s a far more Gryffindor trait.
> 
> Since I won’t be seeing you at school, perhaps we can arrange
> 
> something for over the holidays, though Mother says we may have
> 
> guests.
> 
> Enjoy your travels.
> 
> Draco

Harry frowned down at Draco’s letter, lip catching between his teeth as he read it over again. It was far too formal. Draco never wrote or spoke like this. Not unless -

He shot to his feet, disrupting the occamy that had been napping in his lap.

“Sorry!” He apologized quickly, settling it back into its nest before hurrying towards Newt’s cabin. He found the man brewing at the desk, and waited, anxious, until Newt acknowledged him. He knew how difficult potions could be.

There was a puff of blue smoke and then Newt hummed in satisfaction, turning to face Harry.

“What is it, Harry?”

In answer, Harry offered the letter from Draco. As Newt read it, Harry wrung his hands.

“Something’s wrong. I just know it. Draco’s never so formal with me unless he has to be, and if he has to be, that means something’s happening.” Harry explained, and watched Newt frown as he read over the letter again.

“This is Draco Malfoy, is it not?” Newt asked, and Harry nodded. “You are aware that his father, though it’s not public knowledge, had ties to the one they called Voldemort.” There wasn’t even an ounce of hesitation in Newt’s voice when he said the name. Harry nodded again.

“Right then. Write to your aunt. Any company he could mean is probably not the pleasant sort. If she can arrange with his mother to keep him away during the holidays, that would be best.”

Harry scrambled for paper and Newt watched him, still holding the letter from Draco. He wondered how he’d managed to once again end up more or less in the middle of wizarding conflict, but he knew he couldn’t - no - wouldn’t do anything to change it.

>>>

“What do you know about Kelpies?” Newt asked as they made their way through the woods, side by side. Harry perked up.

“They’re Celtic in origin, right?”

Newt hummed in agreement.

“They take the form of a horse, though myths say they can also take the shape of a handsome man.” Harry replied dutifully. Newt’s lips quirked in a small smile.

“The very old ones, yes.”

“Well, don’t they drown people? Lure people in and drown them?” Harry frowned, thoughtful. “Do they eat the people they drown at least?”

Newt gave a startled laugh that had Harry flushing.

“It’s a reasonable question.” He protested. “There’s a big difference between a creature killing for pleasure and killing for food.”

“Indeed.” Newt agreed, still smiling. Silence followed as they both continued through the woods, heading towards the large pond that was said to have a Kelpie problem.

“Do you think my friends will be safe?” Harry murmured then, earning a look of concern.

“Why wouldn’t they be?”

“Because bad things always come for me.” Harry admitted softly. “But that’s okay because I can handle it. But since I’m not there, what if it goes after them instead? What if whatever it is hurts them on purpose?”

“Like a threat.” Newt concluded for him. He sighed, weary. Then, he stopped, turning to meet Harry’s gaze head on.

“I know what it is to be convinced that a certain course of action is the only course, but Harry, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. You can only do what _you_ think is right. Trust yourself, but trust your friends as well. If they knew you allowed yourself to be hurt to protect them, how would they feel?”

“Furious.” Harry conceded, shoulders slumping. Newt reached out to him his shoulders a squeeze. Then, he brightened.

“I have an idea.” Newt announced, reaching into his pocket and brandishing a quill and parchment. “Now would be the perfect time to further sever your ties with Hogwarts, and I have more than a few contact at Ilvermory.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been taking me so long to post guys, life's just been so crazy.

James watched as Sirius paced the living room out of the corner of his eye as he cleaned and sharpened his favourite knives. He was careful not to look at Sirius directly, knowing the man was on edge and just raring for a fight, and he didn’t want to fight him.

Bicker, sure, and if it came down to it, he didn’t mind a good fight, but the odds here wouldn’t be fair.

Not when Sirius was just stir crazy, feeling the strain of a portent. James imagined that the animal part of Sirius was just dying to either flee or dig his teeth into something.

There was something like anticipation curling in his gut, but he pushed the feeling aside.

They heard the crack of apparition moments before the knock on the door, and James looked up when Sirius turned, nostrils flaring, grey eyes gone opaque.

A sneer curled his lips and James stood the moment he strode by, hearing Natalia at the door, and knowing this wasn’t going to go well.

>>>

Natasha opened the door to find Severus there and offered a smile as she opened it wide to invite him in.

He nodded as he stepped by, brushing invisible wrinkles from his robes.

“Tony’s been experimenting with some of your ward spells. Would you like to see?”

Snape’s eyebrows lifted towards his hairline but he still nodded, curious as he moves to follow her to the labs.

“Did he manage to merge the technology and magic without creating the imbalance?” He inquired, and she lifted a shoulder in a shrug.

“Not quite. Though to be frank, I don’t really understand half of what they’re doing.” She admitted, earning a roll of Severus’ eyes. She laughed, reaching out to hook her arm through his, ignoring how he stiffened before he crooked his arm to accommodate her.

That’s when Sirius stepped into the hall.

“Snape.” The tone was biting, cold, and though outwardly he didn’t react, Natasha felt him stiffen at her side.

“Black.” Severus’ own tone was void of emotion, but he didn’t move away from Natasha, didn’t slow their pace.

“I would’ve thought you were too busy to make house calls.” Came the sharp jab, a mirthless smirk twisting Sirius’ lips. The implication was clear to all of them - they all knew that Severus had played both sides. Natasha, however, also understood the necessity of such things to survive.

“He’s as welcome here as you are, Sirius.” Natasha responded firmly, pulling up short as Sirius moved into their way, and drawing Sirius’ gaze to her. There was no missing the surprise, or the anger that followed as his gaze flickered back to the man in question.

“Did you know he was there that night too?” Sirius asked, voice low and furious. “That he went for Lily and even with Harry alive and bleeding in the crib next to her corpse he did nothing?”

The fury in Sirius’ eyes was wild and dangerous, but Natasha met it head on as she stepped in front of Severus, defending him with her body language before she even spoke.

“Who are you to judge?” She asked just as softly. She knew how Sirius was feeling - knew the strain he was under as she could feel it too. They all could feel it - that tension of waiting for the other shoe to drop. But that didn’t excuse this.

When Sirius opened his mouth, she cut him off with a murmur.

“Where were you?”

He reared back, but she pressed forward.

“There’s no room for judgement in this house, Sirius.”

“You don’t understand-”

“Do you know how many people I’ve killed?”

The opaque quality left his eyes, the silver going to smoke. She didn’t let him speak.

“I’ve killed more people than you’ve probably met in your life.” She kept her voice low, soft, and all the sharper for it. “So if we’re going to throw around accusations, you better start with me.”

There was shock, an edge of horror in his gaze, and it was hard to tell where it was aimed. That’s when James stepped into the hall as well. There was a disappointment in his gaze that had Sirius’ hands shaking.

“You know better.”

Sirius looked between them, and took a step back. He stepped right back into Tony.

“Heard we were sharing our dirty deeds.” He said amiably, Clint at his side, Bruce close behind. When Sirius flinched, he gave him an amiable pat on the shoulder, but his expression was grim. “You know my dear old dad made his money war mongering, right? Us Stark’s were proud weapons manufacturers for a long time. Not only that, but we dealt with both sides, under the table of course.” He didn’t say that he hadn’t known, didn’t say that he’d stopped it as soon as he had, because it didn’t matter.

“I was also an assassin.” Clint added cheerfully, tossing an apple up in the air. “In fact, Nat, James, and I have all tried to kill each other a time or two.”

When Sirius looked to Bruce, the only one who hadn’t spoken, Bruce gave a commiserating smile.

“The Other Guy and I kind of broke Harlem.”

Sirius stepped back, visibly shaking now, shaking his head, but when he met Natasha’s gaze this time, the horror was aimed inwards. Then, he shoved his hands in his pockets, pushed his shoulders back, and turned to Severus.

There was a moment of tense silence before Natasha stepped aside, and Sirius stepped forward, defiant look on his face as he battled to keep his emotions in check.

“Looks like I owe you an apology.” He noted, jaw tight, and they all saw the moment of grief sweep through his gaze before his face was unreadable once more, an arrogant mask. “I’m sorry.”

There was a beat, and then Severus was nodding his head.

“As am I.”

Sirius gave a stiff nod, and with a quick look at everyone, moved past the man without so much as a brush of shoulders and walked out the front door.

There’s another moment of silence before Tony hums and turns to Bruce, smirk in place.

“I thought we didn’t talk about Harlem.”

Bruce chuckled.

“No, _you_ aren’t allowed to talk about Harlem.”

When Tony made an offended noise and Clint started cackling, Natasha turned her gaze to Severus. He was staring at the floor, something close to heartbreak on his features as he visibly struggled to deal with the fact that he’d just been so fiercely defended.

Natasha put a hand on his arm and his eyes snapped to hers, as unreadable as Sirius’ had been moments before, and just as easy to understand.

She hooked her arm through his again, tugging him gently to follow after Tony back towards the stairs. He only hesitated a moment before he followed.

“I wanted to speak to you about the new professor.” Severus began, almost hesitantly. Natasha nodded for him to continue. “He’s an ex-auror, and a good one. Alastair Moody. But there’s something off about him. I’m not sure what, and I can admit that he makes me uncomfortable with that damned eye of his, but,” he shook his head, scowl back in place. “He’s been teaching the students the unforgivables.”

It had everyone’s attention, and they shared a look at what that might mean. What that said about the state of Hogwarts and the British Ministry, despite the change in leadership.

Natasha felt eyes on her and glanced over to see James watching her. She dipped her head, answering the unspoken question, and he nodded in return.

It was time to visit Hogwarts again. Despite the fact that Harry no longer attended, they had a vested interest in many of the other students, and wouldn’t sit by while even those unknown to them could be hurt.

What happened next was so quick that Natasha almost couldn’t follow it. Almost.

James’ eyes flashed to something behind her, expression going grim even as he drew his weapons, sending Natasha spinning into a defensive stance.

She saw the patronus and understood what it was even as she threw a hand up to stay James’ actions, but she couldn’t quite quell the rush of adrenaline following his lead had given her.

It was a cat, and the moment Severus turned, only a blink after Natasha, it began to speak in McGonagall’s voice.

“Severus, you must come back to the school, immediately. Harry’s name was spit from the cup. He’s been entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Ministry won’t accept a forfeit.” Then, as if knowing they were together, feline eyes turned to Natasha. “I fear the Ministry has forced the Tournament for this very purpose.”

The cat swirled into white energy, disappearing into the air.

Natasha vowed then and there that no matter what it took, she would tear the Ministry apart from the inside out to rid it off its corruption. But until then, she needed to find Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, as an apology for the wait.

Harry and Newt were at the bench, heads bent together as they watched the potion on the bench with rapt attention.

So far, there had been no adverse effects, but they both knew it would be another minute until it was sure.

Harry felt the twinge in his chest and lifted a hand to rub at it, unconscious of the motion, all his attention still on the potion.

It was still clear, a good sign, but even the slightest hint of colour meant failure.

The twinge came again, stronger this time, and Harry huffed, shifting in discomfort. It was the sound that caught Newt’s attention, and he turned even as Harry stumbled back, a cry on his lips. It had Newt in motion, wand in hand and spells weaving through the air, guided both by wand and twirling fingers.

Harry’s eyes went blind, pain forcing him down, but even through the pain he could see the magnificence that was his mentor.

Newt stills, one of his spells murmuring back to him, and he realized just what was going on. It had a fury so bright burning through him it left him nearly breathless.

He crouched down to join Harry, flicking his wand over the boy and glad when Harry sighed in relief. The rage came back, flushing his cheeks with the emotion.

He’d come to care for this boy, deeply and dearly, and nobody threatened those he cared about.

He stands, grabbing his coat and swirling it around his shoulders and sliding his arms into the sleeves. It’s his favoured blue, rich and vibrant, and his smile is uncharacteristically sharp as he straightens it on his frame.

Newt hadn’t survived so long by being as docile as people believed him to be. Just because he wasn’t good at social interaction didn’t make him any less of a force to be reckoned with. There was a reason he’d survived so long after all.

He stooped down, pulling Harry to his feet. The boy clutches at him, pale and sweaty, but his eyes clear as they fix on Newt’s. It was clear he was recovering, though Newt knew it wouldn’t last long if the cause was left unchecked.

“Newt, what’s going on?”

Newt braced his hands on Harry’s shoulders, staring into bright green eyes.

“You’ve been entered into a magical contract, Harry. It hurt you because subconsciously you resisted it. You should be feeling better already.”

Harry shook his head, denying the man’s words, and Newt gripped him tighter in his worry.

“It - it keeps coming in waves.” There was fear lurking in his gaze. “What is it?”

“I imagine it’s the Tournament.”

Harry blanched, obviously confused.

“But - but how?”

At this, Newt winced.

“Unfortunately it may be my fault. In helping you enrol in a new school, it may have made it easier to enter you. If you’d been entered under a false school, the contract would’ve held no value, and even if you’d been chosen, you would’ve been under no obligation to compete; magic wouldn’t have held you accountable. However, as you are a member of another school, and this wouldn’t have been difficult to discover, if you were entered for that school, it would create a binding magical contract.”

The pallor of Harry’s cheeks goes an almost ghastly white.

“Why can’t they just leave me alone?”

Newt’s hands squeezed in sympathy.

“I intend to find out.” He stood to his full height, and Harry saw it now - the danger that hung around Newt as comfortably as the coat. It was Harry who had the urge to avert his gaze now - prey caught in the gaze of a predator.

The smile was a ghost on Newt’s lips before he grasped Harry’s shoulder.

“Come. We’ll figure this out together.”

Harry tried to grip him tight in return, but his hands shook, and he felt like he would throw up from the pain. He hears Newt sigh, and the last thing he remembers before everything goes black is Newt’s hand passing over his forehead.

With care, Newt lifted Harry into his case, setting him on the cot. It took all of his willpower not to immediately rush the ministry and demand answers, but he knew Natasha would need to know what happened.

He left his case, closing it carefully, then gripped the handle tightly.

With barely a crack of apparition, he was gone.

He didn't notice that the potion stood, finished, and still crystal clear, on the bench.

>>>

It wasn’t the sound alerted them, but the brute force of magical energy, and James only beat Natasha to the door because of where he’d been standing.

As a group, they stepped outside, and saw Newt approaching the house.

Newt’s coat flapped around him, snapped in an invisible wind, and just by looking at his face, they could tell the power came from him.

There was a bark and then Padfoot bound towards them, having sensed the same thing the rest of them did.

“Where’s Harry?” Natasha’s voice was tight with worry, and fear, but Newt stepped forward to grip her hand.

“He’s safe. He’s asleep in the case. But he’s in danger.”

It was James who looked at Newt and felt the sudden click. He looked at Natasha, her hair vibrant and arresting, and then at Newt, who’s coat, though blue, gave him the same feeling.

In that instant, James knew there was a reason the magizoologist wore a bright blue coat. It was the same reason poisonous animals were brightly coloured. In that moment, he knew, unequivocally, that Newt was the most dangerous of them all.

Natasha made a sound of distress, low in her throat, drawing James attention from the man, but it did nothing to shake the realization.

“You already know.” Newt’s voice was as tightly coiled as a whip, and when they all nodded, he bared his teeth in a smile. There was a flash of something there - something more than what wizards had - something powerful and _other_ \- and if it weren’t for the fact that they all knew Newt posed them no danger, they would’ve been afraid.

“What can we do?” James asked, wetting his lips when Newt looked to him, but not looking away. Newt’s expression softened only enough to lose that sense of otherness, but it was still sharp and dangerous.

“Seems to me it’s time to storm a castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt in this chapter (and the next few) is heavily inspired by this series;
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/638690
> 
> Signalling Theory: Blue Coat
> 
> It's super duper uber good. 20/10 would recommend. 
> 
> I just love their concept of the blue coat being the signifier for why Newt is so dangerous and just needed to include it. I'm going to go add it as an inspiration for this work as well so definitely go give the series a look!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are miiiine

Newt approached the wards of Hogwarts with all the subtlety of a herd of erumpets. As subtlety wasn’t his purpose, he wasn’t concerned.

He glanced to his left and right, to the family he’d gained, to the family of the young boy they’d all been drawn to in some form or another, and felt a surge of pride so fierce it nearly steals his breath. Instead, it steels his purpose.

Bruce shifts between one step in the next, the Hulk letting out a furious roar as he paces the edge of the grounds, beating on the wards the moment they reach them.

His roar reverberates through the air, sending birds scattering, and leaving an eerie silence in its wake.

To Newt, it highlights their position quite clearly.

It doesn’t take long for them to be met, and he recognizes Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, though there’s a look exchanged between the latter and Natasha that speaks volumes. The other two heads of houses are there as well, and though Newt doesn’t know them personally, he knows of both Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick. He also recognizes the headmasters of both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, though it sets him on edge that Igor Karkaroff is allowed near students with his past.

He’s certainly one for second chances, but there’s a look about this mans eyes that speaks of danger and betrayal. Newt’s far too familiar with such things to trust this man.

Olympe Maxime, the headmaster of Beauxbatons, does her best to stare them down, but it takes only one look at Newt for her to step back, watching with a careful, cautious eye. She is the only one who notices him right away.

If Newt had had it in himself to smile, it would’ve been grim.

He dismisses the auror with barely a glance - there’s not enough magical power for the man to pose enough of a threat if it came to battle, and however ingenious he may be at spell-casting, he was sure that magical eye of his could sense the same properties of James’ arm as Newt could.

It was the two ministry men that set Newt on edge, because he recognized their sort immediately, and hated them for it.

When it became clear none of the Hogwarts staff would speak, it was the trim man with a thick moustache who stepped forward. There was something vaguely familiar about him, but Newt pushed it aside for the moment.

“If you do not stop your attack on this school, you will be considered enemies of the ministry for endangering the lives of children.”

“What excuse do you have for endangering the life of _my_ child?” Natasha demanded in return, and it was clear the moment they all realize just who she was.

The man swallowed, clearly nervous, and the sweat beaded on his brow, but he didn't relent.

“This is an educational institution, madame, and the Tournament is a long held tradition.”

“A tradition that was banned over a hundred of years ago because of the lives lost.” Tony cut in, voice robotic through the suit, and clearly startling everyone present besides those who knew him. “And just who the hell are you anyways?”

The man drew himself up, doing his best to save face despite the force standing in front of him.

“I am Bartemius Crouch and I am the head of international magical cooperation. This is my colleague, Ludovic Bagman, and he is the head of games and sports for the Ministry of Magic.” His moustache quivered as he drew a sharp breath. “So you would do well not to threaten us in any way, sir.”

It’s then that Newt steps forward, because he has no patience for the useless bureaucracy of the ministry. He knows the moment they all see him, because the expressions range from surprise, to wary, to downright afraid.

He’s not necessarily proud of this fact, but he is well aware of how to use it to advantage. It’s clear his reputation precedes him, and he knows why he recognizes Bartemius. He was Barty Crouch Sr., father to one of the most repugnant death eaters, and demoted from the department of magical law enforcement. A department he knew all too well.

The man’s face paled at the sight of him, and they both knew that he was afraid.

“You will release Harry from the contract.” He said, tone almost demure, but there was nothing of the tone in his expression as he met Barty’s gaze straight on.

The man visibly stepped back, but he stiffened with the action, pride making him angry. Before he could speak further, Bagman stepped in.

“Impossible. The contract is made, as are the rules of the game.”

“There’s always a way.” Clint cut in, derisive.

“It’s a magical contract, boy. And the only way out is to complete it or die from the magical backlash of fighting it.” The voice of the auror was gruff and all eyes turn to him. His own eye was fixed on the case in Newt’s hand.

“A magical contract is flawed if you don’t enter it personally.” Newt countered, pulling that magical eye up to him. He watched the man’s tongue dart out of the corner of his mouth, a tic, and frowned. “If the one who forged it is found, the contract is void.”

“You are zaying zat zomeone ‘as betrayed ‘Arry Potter?” Madame Maxime intoned, and Newt nodded once.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Madame. Harry has been with me every day of the last three weeks. Unless you wish to tell me that you believe he was in two places at once, he has been betrayed. I can promise you, if this is not resolved, there will be a price to pay.”

The open threat had everyone shifting, uncomfortable, but in no way doubting him.

“Who would do such a thing?” It’s Karkaroff who asked, never meeting Newt’s gaze, but instead glaring at the members of Harry’s family.

“Who indeed.” Newt let Karkaroff see the knowledge in his gaze and watched the man flinch back. Natasha shifted then and Newt’s gaze moved to her, saw her glaring at the ex-auror. The man in question stared right back, unflinching, and Newt stepped between them, drawing the attention back to himself. He wonders when he decided to allow himself to become the centre of attention, and knew that it was the moment he’d decided to love these people.

He looked back up at the castle, wondering why fate hated this boy so much as to drag him back to the place he tried to escape. Then he focused his gaze back on the people representing it.

“So, how do you intend to solve this?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to help myself.  
> Mistakes are still mine.

Harry woke up and blinked at the familiar roof of the living quarters within the case. It took a moment for the haze of a spelled sleep to fade and to remember how he ended up asleep there.

It was with no fair amount of relief that he realized the pain he’d felt earlier was completely gone.

Gingerly, he stood from the cot, making his way towards the ladder. He knew Newt wasn’t there - in the same way he could always tell who was in a room with him - and climbed to knock carefully on the inside of the case.

It opened to blue skies and Newt’s face, who examined him with a glance before helping him out.

The moment he stepped onto the grass Harry knew where he was - he would recognize the Hogwarts grounds anywhere.

He saw the Hulk first and moved towards him, not at all alarmed when a large green palm swept him off his feet.

Then he looked at everyone else present, at the teachers and people he didn't recognize.

“What’s going on?”

It took a moment or two for it all to be explained, though Harry had already had his suspicions. After all, he did remember what Newt had said before he’d been put to sleep.

Even as he had the thought, he looked at the magizoologist, and knew the man understood his unspoken thoughts.

He’d told him he was worried about what would happen without him present, and that had been answered, very succinctly, by this bloody tournament and his unwilling bid for participation. 

“So, as you can see, Mr. Potter, you are bound to participate in the tournament as a champion of Hogwarts.”

Harry smoothed a hand along the Hulk’s arm, soothing him even as he looked at the official man who’d spoken with no small amount of disdain. It was a look he’d perfected from uncle Tony.

“That’s quite impossible. I’m not a student of Hogwarts anymore.”

He revelled, for a moment, at the look of absolute shock on everyone’s face but Newt. All until he realized his family looked just as shocked.

He felt a tug of guilt, but pressed on.

“I’m not a student of Hogwarts.” He repeated. “I’m enrolled in an outreach program through Ilvermory, since I’m an American citizen, and they agreed to support a year of self-study under the tutelage of a renowned scholar.”

He sees Newt blush under his aunts baleful look and only just manages to keep his expression passive. They hadn’t meant to forget to tell them.

“So zis is why you vere able to be entered.” Madame Maxime comments, “A fourth champion, because you are from a fourth academy.”

“But I didn’t enter.” He knew he must sound frustrated because the Hulk grumbled, and he fought to settle himself.

“A contract made in ill faith is still a contract. Magically binding.” The threat was implied, and Harry struggled to remember what he knew about magical contracts. When it clicked that they mean _death_ , he tapped at the Hulk’s arm, waiting until he was set down to storm towards the wards, and because he was a student, of Hogwarts or not, because they are meant to protect him, he passed through them without so much as a hint of resistance.

“Are you threatening me?” He demanded, face pale and chin up. There was a strength in his voice, a show of the man he was going to become, and Natasha felt the swell of pride even as she wanted to pull him back and away from those who would harm him.

McGonagall stepped forward then, putting an arm around his shoulders.

“Nobody is doing any such thing.” She snapped, but it was as threatening as Harry’s tone as she faced down the ministry men with him.

The problem was, they all knew, in that moment, that her words weren’t true. Somebody was threatening him. Somebody at Hogwarts.

They all hear the cry from above, a trill that cut through the silence fraught with tension.

All eyes turned to the sky, watched the swoosh of flames through the air, and it wasn't until it landed on Harry’s shoulder that those present realize it was a phoenix. It turned to regard Newt, and everyone watched in awe as it bowed to him.

Newt bowed in return.

"Fawkes." There's an answering trill, but it doesn't change the grim atmosphere.

Natasha, also watching the ex-auror, watches his flinch at the bird.

Harry doesn’t so much as shift, but it was clear he’d made a decision.

“I’ll compete, because I don’t want to die.” Then he drew himself up. “But you made me your chosen one. You’ve pit me against your greatest evil because _you_ need _me_.”

“There is no evil, Mr. Potter.” Crouch tried to argue, but Harry scoffed, suddenly years older than his own 14.

“Isn’t there?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a bit of a writing spree, what can I say.

Harry’s head spun with all the information being thrown at him. Ever since he’d been entered in the cup (against his will, he constantly reminded himself with no small amount of frustration), everyone had been frantically trying to find a way to help him get through it.

He tried to point out to everyone, on multiple occasions, that he’d always been fine so far, but that hadn’t actually seemed to make anyone feel better. In fact, all the adults in his life just seemed to get _more_ anxious because of it.

Harry rolled his eyes even as he pushed back from his desk.

It was times like this that he missed being at school. At least there, his friends could distract him, and while his family had tried, there was no hiding the collective fear they felt for him.

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate it, because he did - _of course_ he did - but that didn’t mean it wasn’t overbearing.

Newt, Remus, Sirius, and professor Snape were all working night and die to find some sort of loophole in the contract of the games, but Harry knew they wouldn’t find one. He wasn’t quite sure how he knew, but it felt like he was meant to do this, and nothing would get in the way of it happening.

“Hiya Harry.”

Harry toppled out of his chair with a yelp, scowling at the dual snickers before he was pulled to his feet. His scowl only lasted as long as it took to recognize the twin redheads in front of him, and then with a cry of delight he grabbed them both in a hug.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded, even as he hugged them tight, and he was hugged tight in return.

“Well, everyone knows what you’re like”

“When something dangerous happens”

“And we wanted to make sure”

“You weren’t going to do anything”

“Stupidly heroic”

“Out of some silly need”

“To protect everyone"

“Even though”

“You’re the only one”

“In danger.”

Harry stepped back, and laughed even as he scrubbed the tears from his eyes.

“You know I don’t try to be in danger all of the time.”

He was met with matching shrugs and grins. Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“How’d you get here, anyways?”

“Snuck past the wards in the forest where they’re thinnest.”

“Apparated from there. Only took a couple of jumps.”

That settled, they moved to make themselves comfortable, George sprawling on the bed on his stomach, chin propped on his fists, and Fred sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his palms.

“So, what are you up to, Harry?”

Harry groaned, dropping back into his chair.

“Everyone’s going absolutely mad over the tournament.” He admitted. “They’re all trying to figure out the tasks, and when Newt and I told everyone one of them is definitely to do with dragons - well you’d think we’d told them I was lynching myself.” Harry scowled, frustrated and tired.

“Seems fair they’d be worried about you.” George put in, glancing up at Fred who nodded.

“Everyone at school’s about lost their heads. I think Ron was hoping you’d come back.”

Harry winced at that.

“Right before you got here, I thought about it. How it would be nice to be there.”

“But?” Fred prompted. Harry cast him a wry smile, glad he had friends who understood him so well.

“But Hogwarts doesn’t feel like home anymore.”

“What does it feel like, Harry?” George asked. When Harry looked back at them both, they were unusually solemn. He stared at them and they stared right back, and Harry knew, instinctively, that he would always be able to trust them.

“It feels like an omen.” He took a breath, swallowing past the fear that sometimes wanted to choke him. “It feels like death.”

Two sets of hands reached out to yank him from the chair and he was bodily maneuvered until he was tucked between them, with George on his right and Fred on his left.

“You won’t die, Harry. We won’t let it happen.” George promised.

“Right. We’re excellent at cheating, you know. If there’s a way around the rules to give you an edge, we’ll find it.” Fred vowed.

Harry found himself grabbing onto them both, afraid they’d leave now that they’d promised, but neither of them moved.

“Don’t worry, Harry, we can do all of that later. Today, we thought you’d need a distraction.” Fred stood, pulling him to his feet. “How’s a few rounds of Quidditch sound?”

George bound up then, yanking Harry’s shirt up and over his head, and while Harry sputtered in protest, trying to right himself, the twins laughed.

“Race you to the pitch!”

>>>

Natasha peeked into Harry’s room, musing at the three bodies sprawled under the covers, long limbs of Fred and George tangled around Harry who was tucked safely between the two of them. She knew the signs, after all. Knew what infatuation and crushes looked like - and though it surprised her - the three of them - even she could admit that Fred and George weren’t so much two people as a physical extension of each other.

She wondered if it would grow into what she expected or if she was reading too much into things - but she could admit, at least to herself - that Harry deserved someone like the Weasley twins.

She didn’t turn as she felt Newt approach her, not ready to look away from the floppy mess of hair that was her nephew, but she acknowledged him with a tilt of her head.

“Clint told me you received an owl from Mrs. Malfoy.” He murmured, though he didn’t join her in the doorway.

“Yes. Narcissa’s worried, though she hides it well.” She went silent, unsure what to do with the feelings churning inside of her. “I just want to protect him.” She admitted, finally closing the door and leaning back against the wall, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back.

“It was a warning. She knows what’s coming, though she couldn’t say. At some point I’m going to have to push Sirius to reach out to her. They’re going to need protection. They deserve it.”

Newt remained quiet, knowing what Natasha needed now more than anything was someone to listen.

“I’m used to being the one in control.” She admitted, smile wry, even as tired eyes opened to look at Newt. “But with this? I can never seem to hold onto that control. No matter what we do, Harry’s always in danger. And what’s worse? They expect it of him - that he’ll step up to the task. He’s just a child.” Her hands clenched in fists, and for a moment, violence shimmered over her in a palpable aura. Then she dragged it all back in.

“One of these days, I’m going to find every single person responsible for putting him in danger. And they’re going to regret it.”

“You won’t be alone in that.” Newt promised, sensing the moment had passed. Natasha smile now was brighter and far more vicious.

“What’ve you found?” She asked, and he dipped his head in acknowledgement of the dismissed topic.

“The tasks. I’ve figured out the rest of them, with no little help from my contacts.”

“What are they?”

“Dragons, as we suspected, are the first task.”

Natasha hissed out a breath, but nodded for him to continue.

“The second task, it seems, will be underwater, and will require him to face the merfolk in the Black Lake. Finally, there’s a maze they used to use. Even when the tournament was a regular event, it wasn’t often used, but it seems that this is a special occasion because it’s being brought back.”

“What’s so special about it?”

“The maze itself is alive, not to mention the creatures they tend to fill it with.”

Natasha looked away a moment, mind whirling. When she looked back at Newt it was with determination.

“We’ve got our work cut out for us.”

Newt felt a well of admiration, and nodded, smiling.

“Indeed. Shall we tell the others?”

He followed, a bounce in his step as he followed her back down the hall.

There was something about her, about all of them really, that made the impossible, seem, well, possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics in this chapter are when they're speaking parseltongue 
> 
> I am barely editing these before posting so there are def mistakes

“Harry!”

The shout was the only warning he got before Hermione was throwing herself at him and he got a mouthful of her hair as he laughed in delight.

“Come off it, Hermione, let him breath!” He heard Ron scold, but the moment Hermione let him go, Ron grabbed him himself in a tight hug. Then Ron was shoved away and Draco stared at him a moment before hugging him just as tightly.

“Prat. Can’t believe you got into the Tournament without even showing up.” Draco muttered, and Harry laughed despite himself.

“It wasn’t on purpose.”

Then Draco was stepping back and he caught sight of Neville hanging back. Harry’s grin widened.

“Neville!” At the bright greeting, Neville gave a shy smile, and stepped forward as well, accepting Harry’s hug.

“Good to see you, Harry, even if it’s for a death defying event.”

Harry grinned back at him.

“When do I do anything that isn’t death defying?” He countered.

“Usually on Thursdays.” A soft voice murmured, and Harry spun to see Luna and Ginny standing together a few feet to his left. He was grinning so wide his face hurt with it, but he didn’t mind a bit. He skipped forward to grab them both in a hug, and ducking when Ginny swatted at him.

“The twins have started a betting pool, you know. On which champions will win, which will get injured, and which will survive.” Ron told him, and Harry rolled his eyes at their antics, because of course they did.

“It’s morbid.” Hermione complained, but Harry just slung an arm around her.

“Let them have their fun. I know I’m about to.”

“Dragons are nothing to scoff at!” Hermione scolded, turning on him, but Harry put up his hands.

“Trust me. I have a plan.”

>>>

As Harry sat, knees bouncing with his nerves, he hoped it hadn’t been all bravado when he’d assured his friends he had a plan.

After all, he _did_ , but that didn’t make him any less nervous. George had already snuck in to give him a bolstering hug, Fred keeping watch so they didn’t get caught, and while it had helped, it didn’t completely settle the butterflies in his stomach.

When the four champions had drawn the miniature dragons, he’d been unsure how to feel about drawing the Hungarian Horntail.

His plan would’ve worked no matter what dragon he’d faced - and he intended to follow it through with the other dragons after the task as long as survived - but he’d already had a battle of will with the Horntail, and was worried his luck wouldn’t hold out again.

Newt had assured him it wasn’t luck, but he hadn’t told him just what it actually was, which didn’t really help him. After all, if it wasn’t luck, what could it be?

He sighed, hand moving to the pouch at his hip, touching it gently for the millionth time before he fiddled with his wand. He murmured the spell he wanted under his breath, practicing the motion with his wand. It wasn’t a complicated spell, but he didn’t want to risk anything in the heat of the moment.

He’d spent the last two hours listening to the other champions compete - the roars and the screams - the final cheers of success.

It relieved him at least that his fellow contestants had all survived to this point, but it didn’t assure him of his own safety.

He took a deep breath, knowing he would be called any moment, and on queue, his name reverberated through the tent.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed to his feet, and left the tent.

He stepped out into a rocky arena, most of it blocked from his view. He could hear the hush from the crowd, feel the prickling of hundreds of gazes on him.

He only had a moment’s notice - his senses screaming _danger_ \- before dragon’s fire shot towards him with a roar.

He dodged, just barely making it free, when he threw up the strongest shield he could - coming around to face the dragon squarely.

The shield blocked the worst of the dragon’s next spurt of fire, though it did still singe his sleeve.

Even as he patted it out, he began to speak, sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

“ _Not a very nice greeting._ ” He mused, keeping his voice even as he looked up to face the Horntail. As luck would have it, it was the same one he’d faced months earlier in the reserve, and he met the dragon’s gaze head on.

“ _You_.” She hissed. Steam billowing from her snout. “ _Come to trick me again? You are but a hatchling._ ” She scoffed, teeth snapping at him.

Harry’s chin shot up despite himself, and he reached for the pouch at his hip, wand in his other hand.

“ _I never tricked you. I helped you get your eggs back.”_

 _“Only for them to steal them again_.” She shot fire at him again, and it was by the skin of his teeth that he managed to cut through the flames. He heard his hair crackle, heard the screams in the crowd, but he blocked it out.

“ _I’ll help you escape, you and your eggs._ ”

“ _I could eat you instead_.”

“ _And eat your eggs as well.”_ He pulled them from the pouch at his hip, and she snarled, but didn’t move any closer. The smoke of her breath obscured them from view, and Harry was glad, because he was probably about to break a million and one rules.

“ _What do you want? Your kind never give without taking.”_

“ _They gave you a fake egg. I need it.”_ The dragon regarded him carefully, still angry, still distrustful, but not completely disregarding him.

“ _You will free me, and return my hatchlings to me in return for the false egg._ ” It was a statement, not a question, but Harry nodded anyways. _“You would trust me not to eat you anyways.”_

Harry gave a wry smile.

“ _I promise, I’m more trouble than I’m worth.”_

The dragon snorted, but didn’t attack him again. Instead, she reared up, and shot flames up and out, obscuring them further, blocking out the crowd. There was further screams, but the dragon just looked back to Harry.

“ _Fulfill your promise, little wizard._ ”

Harry didn’t hesitate. He enlarged her eggs and the bag Newt had helped him create for this purpose, with hooks for a dragon’s talons, and with another flick of his wrist, unlocked the manacle around the dragon’s leg.

She regarded him a moment longer, and he watched in those terrifying eyes as she considered eating him regardless.

Instead, she swooped uncomfortably close, hooked up her eggs, and shot off into the sky.

Spells shot after her but she dodged them easily, and then she was but a speck.

Harry clambered over the rocks and grabbed the golden egg from the mock nest in the centre of the ring.

When the smoke cleared, he lifted it into the air to raucous applause.

He caught the gaze of the two ministry men who’d been sent to oversee things, saw the impotent anger on their faces, and smirked.

They were going to regret forcing him into this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, in the last 24 hours I've written everything I've posted since and all the way up to 22. There are only 5 chapters after that and they all happen in pretty quick succession so I may actually finish this fic today. How wild is that.  
> I'm screaming. 
> 
> All mistakes are still miiiine. 
> 
> Also a lots going to happen in the next few chapters, so hold onto your hats.

“Smoke cleared and he didn’t even look at the rest of us, just smirked at the suits and waltzed out of the arena.” James recounted as he sat in Tony’s workshop, arm on the bench in front of the engineer.

Tony cackled, never looking away from the tiny tools he had, tinkering inside the metal appendage.

“That’s our boy.” Tony crowed, pleased as punch. “Trust him to win and piss off the establishment. We raised him well.”

James snorted.

“When they tried to accuse him of freeing the thing on purpose, he turned all wide eyed and innocent.” James huffed to cover his laugh. “They knew he was full of shit, but what were they going to do when everyone’s cheering him on?”

Tony snickered, pulling back from the arm to turn and look at James directly.

“He was okay though, right?”

“Only one to come out completely unscathed. Minus a bit of burnt hair, but they fixed him up right away.” James’ smile returned, and he didn’t try to hide it now, because he knew the genius needed the reassurance. “Should’ve seen their faces when he just walked right up and talked to it.”

Tony chuckled again, shaking his head as he turned back to the arm.

“Next task, it’s in the lake right?”

“Merpeople apparently.”

Tony just shook his head, exasperated.

“At this point, nothing surprises me. How much time does he have?”

“Few months.”

The pop and clang of one of the ceiling grates was the only warning before Clint dropped into the lab.

“You forgot about the ball.”

The two brunettes froze, turning in sync to look at the archer.

“The what now?” Tony demanded, caught completely by surprise. Clint’s grin was Cheshire wide.

“The Yule Ball. On Christmas. All the champions are expected to be there, and with a _date_.”

There’s a moment where they both stare at him before turning to exchange a look. When they look back at Clint, he knew he was in trouble. He was already leaping back up into the vent with a cackle when Tony lunged at him.

It was 5 minutes later when they found him lounging in the common room, head in Natasha’s lap as she read.

Obviously sensing tension, she looked up at them over the cover, lifting a brow. Tony shot an accusing finger at Clint.

“Birdbrain just said there’s a ball and Harry’s supposed to take a date!” Tony exclaimed in a tone of betrayal. Natasha just blinked at him, sliding her gaze to James. James kept his expression completely blank, but he knew she must’ve seen some of his amusement because a flicker of it crossed her features.

“That’s right. All of the champions are supposed to lead the first dance. Good thing we’ve already taught him, isn’t it?”

Tony’s mouth open and closed like a fish.

“But - but - A DATE!” He all but screeched. Clint started cackling.

“I think we broke him, Nat.”

Tony makes a strangled noise of frustration before turning on his heels and storming from the room. He only paused long enough to drag James after him.

Neither of them miss the crash as Tony ran something over in his distress of Harry potentially dating.

>>>

Bruce heard the crash from the other room but didn’t so much as falter as he moved his knight across the chess board. When Remus looked up, alarmed, Bruce just waved him off.

“It’s fine. It’s just Tony being Tony.”

“You think he’s alright?”

“Of course. Clint’s just antagonizing him.”

“How do you know?” Remus asked as he slid a pawn forward.

“Clint’s usually antagonizing someone.” Was the mild reply as Bruce frowned at the board before shifting a pawn of his own. “But also because the Other Guy can hear them. Tony’s having a parental crisis at the thought of Harry dating.”

Remus sputtered, and Bruce shot him a quick smile at the reaction.

“Since when is Harry dating?”

“Oh, he’s not. But there’s a ball coming. He’s required to bring a date.”

The werewolf frowned then, using his rook to take Bruce’s pawn.

“Ah, of course. But what does that have to do with Harry actually dating?”

Bruce’s laugh was warm and inviting.

“Exactly. But Tony fixates.”

His knight took Remus’ rook. Remus just stared at the board another moment.

“Do you think Harry’s interested in dating?”

Bruce shrugged, glancing up at the wolf.

“When he is, he’ll tell us.”

“Just like that?”

The scientist’s smile was small but genuine.

“Just like that. Checkmate.”

Remus gaped, but the results were inarguable. Bruce started clearing the board.

“Play again?”

>>>

Clint hummed in pleasure as Natasha scraped her fingers over his scalp, looking up at her through hooded eyes.

“Who do you think will ask first?” He asked, having seen the same signs she had a few weeks earlier.

She hummed, but didn’t put down her book.

“As much as we love him, he’s oblivious about some things.” She acknowledged, and Clint murmured his agreement.

“Okay, but do they ask him, or just sort of - trick him into going with them?”

Natasha looked away from her book long enough to toss him a smirk.

“Only one way to find out.”

Clint smirked back.

>>>

Padfoot was waiting outside the lab for James to be finished with the arm. Though he’d been invited in, neither Sirius nor his Padfoot form ever came in while James’ arm was unattached. As James preferred it to just be him and Tony when it happened, he didn’t mind, but he was always glad to see the other man around after, regardless of the form he took.

Today, as he was Padfoot, the two of them made their way outside, circling around the building in a perimeter sweep that wasn’t needed but soothed them both.

As Padfoot raced ahead, James regarded the shaggy black form, thoughts wandering. He and Sirius spent nearly all their time together.

They took their meals together, spent the majority of their free time together, and more nights than not they ended up sleeping in the same bed, though it was Padfoot that curled up at the base of his bed, not Sirius.

He wondered why that was - because it wasn’t like they hadn’t shared sleeping quarters when they’d been in the shack - Sirius too sick to be left alone overnight.

He wondered why it mattered to him.

He wondered if it mattered as much to Sirius.

Padfoot bound back towards him, and when he bunched to leap up on him, James ducked and rolled underneath, starting the inevitable game of chase.

Padfoot let out a bark of approval before giving chase, and James let himself shake the thoughts off and poured himself into the physical task of outfoxing the animagus.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid it forever though, and he just hoped that whatever conclusion he came to, Sirius felt the same way.

He glanced up at the house out of the corner of his eye, and realized the other man’s reaction wasn’t the only one he was counting on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is super long (for me anyways). 
> 
> Also! I have good news. The whole thing is officially finished. This one is so long because it's sort of the beginning of the end. After this, events are going to happen really quickly.   
> I'll be posting the rest throughout the week as I have a chance to give them a quick read through.
> 
> Until then, enjoy!

It was late when Natasha felt the shift, and she glanced at her bedroom door to see Harry standing, nervous, in the doorway.

She pat the bed next to her and he scurried over, immediately tucking himself into her side, arms wrapping around her waist, face pressed into her stomach just like he’d done when he was younger and afraid.

She stroked a hand through his hair, waiting for him to relax, waiting for him to share what worried him.

It relieved her, that even with everything going on, with how much more grown up he seemed every single day, he still needed these little moments.

When he finally relaxed, still she waited.

“How do you know if you like someone?” He mumbled into her shirt, pulling back to look up at her with eyes filled with mild embarrassment. “Like - like like them.”

She didn’t so much as blink at the words, continuing to stroke her fingers through his hair, and watched the embarrassment fade.

“It depends.” She admitted. “Some people say you get butterflies in your stomach when you see them.” She poked fingers at his stomach and he squirmed, laughing. He shifted, head just pillowed on her lap now, facing the ceiling, smile on his face.

“What else?”

“Physical attraction.” She told him bluntly. “It's common to know you like someone if you want to kiss them. Or at least more than you want to kiss others.” Her tone was wry. Harry blushed, shoving at the hand that had been creeping towards his stomach again.

“I don’t want to kiss everyone, aunt Tasha.”

She hummed, but didn’t argue.

“Sometimes,” she confessed, “rooms seem brighter when they come in. Problems are easier when you can share them with those people.”

His gaze cut to hers, an understanding she hadn’t expected, but he kept mum on whatever he saw.

“What if it is people?” He asked, voice quiet, never looking away. “What if it’s not just one person. Most people only like one person.”

“We’re not most people.” Her voice held the same promise that always made his heart swoop in his chest.

“No, we’re not.” He agreed. He turned onto his side, insecurity flitting across his features.

“What if they don’t feel the same way?”

“There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?”

“But telling them could ruin our friendship.”

She nodded, because it was true, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t.

“Not telling them could too, especially if it hurts you and they don’t know. How do you think they’d feel about that?”

Harry smiled, closing his eyes a moment. He was so glad he hadn’t had to say who he meant for his aunt to know. So glad that she didn’t find him a freak for it. Despite the fact that he knew she never would, sometimes he couldn’t help the old fears from resurfacing.

“Do you think they’d let me have two dates to the Yule Ball?” He asked then, and Natasha shrugged.  
“Who knows, but since when have the rules mattered?” He laughed, delighted, and when he pushed up, she grabbed him in a hug, smothering his face in kisses. He laughed again, squirming, cheeks flushed, but there was no real fight in him.

“If you’re going to have a real date, we’re going to have to get you real dress robes. Something special.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but there was no denying the pleasure that filled his gaze.

“Okay but we can’t let uncle Tony make them weird.”

Natasha laughed, ruffling his hair.

“I would never.”

>>>

Fred and George sat in the library, heads bent together and muttering. It wasn’t unusual to find them like this, but it was unusual when they didn’t have their usual notebook or materials that said they were working on pranks.

It only took hearing one word, _Harry_ , for Hermione to approach them.

“Just what are the two of you up to?” Hermione accused, eyes narrowed as she came up behind them.

In tandem, they both turned to look at her, regarding her contemplatively. A hand from each of them snapped out then, dragging her in. She was pulling into the huddle with barely a yelp, and listened, wide-eyed at their whispered explanation.

For a moment, it looked like she might walk away, but then she settled down, offering a grim nod, even as a pleased smile flirted with her lips.

“Right then. This is what you have to do.”

>>>

Ron, Draco, and Neville found the three of them like that nearly 2 hours later, and for a moment they stared as the three of them muttered, drawing elaborate plans on parchment. Fred’s hair was standing on end from his hands repeatedly running through it, George had ink smudged on his nose, and Hermione’s hair had been bundled into a messy bun on top of her head, wand shoved through it to keep it in place.

The three of them looked so serious as they worked together, and it was Ron who recovered first, taking a step backwards.

“Blimey we do _not_ want to be involved in whatever that it.”

Neville and Draco looked at each other, sharing a commiserating look, and then they each grabbed an arm, hauling Ron forward, despite his dragging feet.

The first thing they noticed was that two of the pages were actually covered with sketches for dress robes, while the third seemed to be in some sort of short hand none of the newcomers could parse.

“Is this about the ball then?” Neville asked, curious, and the twins and Hermione all jolted in surprise, looking up at them. Hermione actually flushed, earning rakish grins from both twins, but they didn’t deny the thought.

“Sort of.” Hermione hedged, glancing up at them even as she batted away the arm George had teasingly tossed around her shoulders, slapping at Fred’s hand that had crept to her knee.

“Are the three of you going together?” It was Draco who asked, and what was more surprising was the disappointment he couldn’t quite cover.

The twins, understanding perfectly, took pity on the snake.

“Unfortunately not. Our dear ‘Mione is stuck on someone else,” George lamented.

“Despite our efforts to seduce her.” Fred added with a lascivious smile.

Hermione just scowled at them both, pushing to her feet so they would stop teasing her.

“Oh, stop it, both of you. Or we’ll see how much more I’ll help you.”

“Help them with what?” Ron’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, and Fred swept the papers into his bag, standing to smirk down at Ron.

“Never you mind, Ronnikins.” Fred dismissed as George stood to join him. Hermione glared at the two of them a moment before huffing out a breath.

“I’m going to go clean up for dinner.” She sniffed, striding off with a huff. It took only a moment for Draco to make a hasty excuse and follow.

Ron watched them go with a frown, scratching at his head.

“What’s his problem?”

Neville nearly face-palmed as the twins cackled, hooking their arms around their little brother.

“Oh, little brother, you just wait and see.”

With that, they also left the two fourth year Gryffindor’s standing alone in the library. Ron turned to Neville, frowning, and Neville just shook his head, grinning.

“Come on, let’s go to dinner.”

Ron grumbled, but followed.

>>>

Harry came up for air with a gasp, treading water and blinking the water from his eyes.

“How was that?”

“Not bad.” Clint told him, moving to the edge to offer him a hand out. “But you didn’t notice anything was behind you until it was too late. If it had been a real enemy you wouldn’t have been able to kick them off so easily.”

At the reminder, James surfaced behind them, accepting Clint’s help as well to be hauled out of the pool.

“Kids slippery though,” James allowed, offering Harry a smile as he started to towel off his hair.

Harry beamed.

“See? I can do it.”

Clint hummed.

“We’ll try again tomorrow.”

Harry groaned but Clint just patted his shoulder.

“Now hurry up and get dressed. You’ve got guests.”

In all the stress of practicing for the second challenge (since Newt had known about the merpeople, the egg had been very easy to figure out), he’d almost completely forgotten about Christmas.

He shot to his feet, streaking out of the pool room, and leaving Clint and James alone.

“Do you think Newt’s plan will work?” James asked in his wake, and Clint shrugged.

“It has to, doesn’t it?”

Despite the fact that they trusted the man, it left them both with a sour taste in their mouth to have things so out of their control.

>>>

“You’re here!” Harry shouted, delighted, slamming bodily into Ron who just laughed and nearly toppled them both over. Would have if Mr. Weasley hadn’t been there to steady them, though they almost sent him over as well. He let go of Ron in time to be dragged between Fred and George, hugged tightly between them.

He laughed, wiggling free in order to greet Ginny, Percy, and Charlie, along with their parents.

“I can’t believe Christmas is only 2 weeks away!” He exclaimed, all but bouncing off the walls.

“And with it, the Yule Ball.” Percy reminded him. “Headmaster McGonagall was wondering who you were planning to bring, by the way.”

Harry flushed and waved the question away.

“Who are you going with, Percy?”

It was Percy’s chance to blush, and Ron snickered.

“He’s going with his girlfriend, Penelope.”

“She’s in Ravenclaw, right?” Percy nodded and Harry turned his gaze on Ron. “And who are you going with then?”

At that, Ginny cut in, jamming an elbow into Ron’s gut and making his breath whoosh out.

“Ron asked Luna to the ball.”

Harry blinked in surprise, before beaming.

“That’s great news, Ron. What about you, Gin?”

“Neville asked me.” She announced proudly, and Harry was sure his face would split.

“Wow.” His gaze passed over the twins, but he just smiled at them, unable to bring himself to ask, in case they really did have dates.

“Why don’t you all settle in? Then we can decide what to do with the rest of the afternoon!” He forced a skip into his step, as he turned to face forward. “Draco and his mum are supposed to arrive before dinner, so that will be nice. Sirius will be with them.”

“Sirius went to Malfoy manor? Alone?” Ron’s mouth was agape and Harry gave a laugh he didn’t quite feel.

“Sirius is a powerful wizard, Ron. No need to look so shocked.”

Ron’s mouth snapped shut, but he noticed along with everyone else how forced Harry’s tone was. It was clear he was just as worried about Malfoy Sr..

“I’ll go unpack and then what do you say to a round of Quidditch?” Ginny proposed, saving them all, and Harry turned back with a genuine smile.

“Great idea. I’ll meet you out there!”

And he skipped off, wondering just when he’d suddenly started feeling so awkward around his closest friends.

The Weasley’s all watched Harry dart off, and while the elder two shrugged it off as normal behaviour, following his directions to settle in, the youngest 4 watched him go with some trepidation.

It was Ginny who realized first and she cast a sly gaze at the twins, at how they frowned after Harry.

“Right. Come on, Ron. The faster we unpack, the faster we get to pick our brooms.” She announced, grabbing Ron’s arm and dragging him off down the hall.

Fred’s gaze slid to hers and she smiled wickedly, nodding off after Harry. Fred’s returning smile was grateful, and with a nudge to George’s shoulder, the two of them started off after Harry.

>>>

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” Harry scolded himself, kicking at the ground as he approached the pitch behind the house. He felt like such an idiot, running away like he had, but he hadn’t really considered how he would feel if they had dates to the ball, and now he didn’t know what to do.

Miserable, Harry flopped back down on the field, staring up at the sky.

With a crack that had him jerking up, Harry found the twins standing over him, looking down at him with matching grins.

“You know, Harry, you never asked us who we were taking to the ball.” George noted, dropping down to the ground so he was facing Harry, all but hip to hip, but leaning back on his hands to give Harry his space.

“Funny that, since you asked everyone else.” Fred added, dropping down on his other side and caging him in.

Harry tried to smile, but the nerves got the better of him.

“Oh, well, um.” He swallowed, looking down at his knees.

“Thing is,” George continued, saving Harry from having to answer, “We had someone in mind, isn’t that right, Fred?”

“It is, George, but see, we weren’t sure how to ask.”

Harry’s head shot up to look at them, eyes wide as he blinked between them.

“Other problem is, some people might think it was odd if we asked the same person.” Though the words were bold, Harry knew George well enough to see the nerves, knew Fred’s face just as well to see the worry lurking in his gaze as he looked between himself and George.

“Well, we’re not some people, are we?” He asked, echoing the sentiment his aunt had told him only a few days before.

He was pinned in place by two pairs of brown eyes, and he felt his mouth go dry as they regarded him.

“No, we’re not.” Fred agreed.

They spoke the next words in tandem.

“Harry, will you go to the Yule ball with us?”

>>>

Harry was on cloud nine when the Malfoy’s arrived, Sirius with them. He smothered Draco in a hug that was returned with equal enthusiasm, and returned the kiss on the cheek offered by Narcissa.

He hugged Sirius too, since he looked like he needed it, before grabbing Draco’s hand.

“Can Draco come play Quidditch with us?” He asked, barely waiting for Narcissa to nod her head before he was dragging the blonde off.

Even as he pulled Draco around the corner, he stopped gripping the other boy’s hands tightly. He couldn’t keep the news to himself.

“You’ll never guess who asked me to the ball.” He blurted, and Draco’s eyebrows winged up.

“Who?”

“Fred. And George.”

Draco’s eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline, but he was smiling back just as brightly.

“Both of them?”

Harry nodded, laughing in disbelief, and Draco joined in.

“That makes a lot of sense actually. They’ve been planning something about the Yule Ball, but the only one they’d speak to about it was Hermione.”

At the name of the witch, a slight flush spread across Draco’s cheeks, and in the haze of his own happiness, Harry latched right onto it.

“You asked her, didn’t you?”

Draco nodded, biting his lip nervously and glancing back towards where they’d left his mother with Sirius. Harry just squeezed his hands.

“I think it’s brilliant.” He told the Slytherin fiercely. “We’re all going to have so much fun together.”

It earned him another smile from Draco, and so Harry started off again, keeping Draco’s hand firmly in his.

“Now come on! We really are playing Quidditch.”

>>>

Narcissa shifted in the doorway, turning her gaze to Sirius and keeping it level despite her nerves.

“I’m glad to see the distance hasn’t affected their friendship.” She noted, and Sirius hummed, turning to meet her gaze head on.

“Harry wouldn’t of let it. He talks about Draco all the time.” Then he waved her forward, further into the house. “I’ll show you to your room, then I believe Natasha’s in the common room with James, Molly, and Newt. Arthur’s been dragged off for experiments.”

“I see.” She regarded her cousin, taking in how much healthier he looked then the last time she’d seen him. “I won’t be long then.”

She turned into the room he’d lead her to, but stopped at the touch on her arm, turning to face the man she barely recognized.

His expression softened into something wry, and it was familiar in all the ways he hadn’t been before.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” And she meant it. She would forever be grateful for Sirius' reaching out and making it clear she was still family. It offered her and Draco a protection from what was coming. A protection she already knew they were going to need. 

>>>

Harry adjusts his bowtie nervously. He’d worn many suits before, but there was something different about this one - and he knew it was because who he was going with. He’d always gone to this sort of event with his family, but this one wasn’t for them, it was for him and he had actual _dates_. He still couldn’t get over that fact.

He hands were stilled by his aunts, and she smoothed it as she offered him a soft smile. He looked up at her and saw the same sadness in her eyes he’d been seeing often lately, and he hated to see it there. Unable to help himself, he darted forward, hugging her tightly.

“I love you, aunt Tasha.”

“I love you too, Harry.”

Then he stepped back, putting on his best smile for her.

“How do I look?”

She stepped back as well, regarding him with a critical eye. The robes were deep black, with small but intricate silver detailing along the collar, lapels, and the cuffs. His shirt was crisp white, and he’d even managed to comb his hair into a more artful mess than usual.

“Handsome as ever.” She promised, knowing it was important to him. His smile grew brighter.

“Do you think we’ll match?” He blurted, and then blushed at the question. It was silly after all. Natasha laughed, and barely resisted the urge to ruffle his hair.

“I wouldn’t worry.” Then she steered him towards the door. “Come on, everyone’s waiting for you. And we want pictures before you go.”

Harry allowed her to push him through to the common room where all his closest friends were waiting.

Luna was dressed in a pretty, pale violet dress that floated around her as dreamily as her smile. She was smiling up at Ron as she tucked a flower of the same colour into his lapel, and the redhead was smiling back down at her, even as he blushed a furious crimson.

Neville and Ginny were practicing their dance moves in another corner, giggling at their purposefully over dramatic actions.

Hermione was standing next to Draco, in a beautiful pink dress, and Harry knew his aunt Tasha had spent time with her, helping her tame her curls into the smooth, sleek style she now wore. Draco was in black dress robes of his own, but there was a pink flower in his own lapel, and he held Hermione’s hand as he stood before his mother.

Narcissa bent to kiss Draco’s cheek, then Hermione’s, and Harry felt his eyes tear up, quickly dashing them away before anyone could see, but he was so happy for his friends he almost couldn’t help himself.

Percy had gone ahead to get ready with his own date, who’d wanted to prepare with her own friends in Ravenclaw, and the only ones missing were the twins. He felt the tug of nerves, and then the tug on his consciousness, and he just _knew_ they were behind him.

He turned and his mouth dropped open, cheeks flushing.

Fred and George were in Silver dress robes, matching his exactly, with black detailing where his were silver. They had a black rose in each lapel, and at his expression, they grinned and swept forward. George took the lead, flourishing a silver rose, and when Harry nodded, sure he was blushing furiously but too thrilled to mind, Fred plucked it from George’s hand to secure it to Harry's own lapel.

“There, now there will be no mistaking it.” There was a possessive glint in Fred’s eyes, and Harry laughed despite himself.

“None at all.” He reached out with both hands, and felt his heart trip in his chest when both were accepted. He turned to the room, flushed and grinning, and knew this was just going to be the best Christmas ever.

>>>

Hours later, after the dancing and the music and the soft, chaste kisses, he was proven right.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry stared at the water of the black lake and felt his stomach twist. He stood along with the other competitors, and wondered how he would’ve felt if he’d been in school this whole time, likely accused of entering himself for the glory.

Instead, even as competitors, they all stood as comrades as well, pitted against the task as much as each other.

They exchanged grim nods, and Harry wondered what was waiting for them in the water, even as he wondered what was waiting for him.

He hadn’t seen either Fred or George before he’d been needed on the platform, and it left a feeling of dread in him he didn’t like at all.

They’d promised to see him off, and it worried him that somehow, what had been taken from him and was hidden in the depths, was them.

It sent a rush of anger through him, and from the waterproof pouch at his hip, he pulled the Stark Tech breathing device.

They’d tested it already in a magical environment, and he knew it would work even here, and Newt had helped him charm it against being stopped up, but they’d packed him an extra just in case.

At one point, Neville had suggested using Gillyweed, having read about it in one of his herbology books, and while it had been a good idea, Newt had pointed out they didn’t want to have to worry about potential odd reactions to a fairly rare item.

Preparing himself, Harry listening to the countdown, putting the device on his chin and feeling the device expanding itself into a full face mask. He knew he had only to ask for Jarvis to connect, but he didn’t want it to seem like he was cheating too much.

On the sound of the cannon, he dove into the water, and wasted no time clicking his heels together, the nanotech flippers activating and covering his limbs. It spread along his body, warming him in the freezing cold water.

He watched Viktor streak by, torso transfigured into that of a shark, and glanced back to see both Cedric and Fleur had donned the bubblehead charm.

Satisfied that everyone in the water was safe, he wasted no more time, shooting off into the depths of the lake.

He was fairly certain he was halfway through the veritable forest of seaweed when he sensed the movement. He didn’t slow his pace, knowing he was a far easier target if he stopped, but it didn’t stop the lick of fear from sliding down his spine.

He spun at the last minute, wand in hand, shooting a blasting hex, and seeing the beady eyes of the Grindylow, knew he’d made the right choice. He pushed himself faster, definitely not wanting to be caught by the tiny creatures. They had sharp talons that would definitely be able to tear through nanotech, and while he knew it wouldn’t be destroyed completely, it would still hurt him.

He was forced to an abrupt stop when a group of them shot up in front of him to cut in off, and he gave a shout of surprise as he twisted to avoid them.

It twisted him, unwittingly, into another group of them, and he felt the sharp slash as tiny claws sliced at him.

He saw the ribbon of his own blood drift through the water and slashed at the water with his wand, a cutting hex, because if they were willing to draw blood he needed to be willing to do the same.

The green blood of the Grindylow slipped through the water, creating further murk, and Harry pushed through them, ignoring the many cuts he got for his efforts. He needed to move on or he’d never make it through.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he burst from the seaweed only to scream and twist away as he came face to face with a massive shark.

He realized a moment later that it was Viktor, and that the blood had obviously drawn his attention.

At the sight of Harry though, those empty black eyes turned to head back towards the underwater city in the distance.

Looking over, Harry could see the figures floating in the water, and even from here he could see only one redheaded figure floating.

His eyes narrowed and pushed forward.

There was Fred, obviously the one he was supposed to save, but it worried him that George wasn’t here.

A few feet to Fred’s left was a small blonde girl, a miniature of Fleur, which left no question as to who she was. Just past her was Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw girl, and finally, while he didn’t recognize the boy, he recognized the Durmstrang uniform of the boy at the end opposite Fred.

The merpeople were circling them, ever the predator, and Harry felt all the hairs of his body stand on end.

He moved to Fred, cutting the rope holding him steady, and then looked around for the others.

He could see from the projected clock in his mask that the time was nearly up, but only Viktor was approaching, biting through the rope and dragging his classmate towards the surface.

He saw the burst of yellow next - saw Cedric clear the forest of seaweed, kicking a Grindylow off as he swam forward, and felt a rush of worry.

Where was Fleur?

Cedric approached, pointing at his watch, but Harry waved him off.

“I’m not leaving anyone down here.”

Cedric hesitated but Harry waved him off, tapping the side of his mask.

“Jarvis, give me an update.”

The mask powered up, the familiar blue of Jarvis filling his screen, observing his surroundings.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?”

“Fleur’s late. Any heat signatures large enough to be a human out there? Barring the mermaids of course.”

“The merfolk do not put off a heat signature like that of a human.” Jarvis noted before scanning outwards. “I cannot sense the presence of any other witches or wizards, Mr. Potter.”

“Right then.” He turned, aiming his wand at the young girl beside him and only just managed to dodge as the merfolk closest to him charged.

“ _Only one!_ ” They hissed, and Harry shook his head, glowering.

“Not on your life.” He snarled right back, and braced for a fight.

He needn’t have.

He heard the sound first, the whinny of a horse, and turned in time to see the massive form of a kelpie shooting towards them, teeth bared.

The merpeople scattered, screeching in fear, but Harry kept himself braced. He recognized this creature.

Even as it approached him it slowed, rearing in front of him before dipping it’s head towards him.

“ _Hello, Harry.”_

 _“_ Cai.” He greeted in return.

“ _I will protect your flank_.” Cai promised, turning to let out a snarling sound, scattering the few who’d tried to stay close.

Harry dipped his head, giddy with the relief that Newt had somehow managed to send him help in the form of the Kelpie they’d helped months before.

He didn’t waste anymore time, grabbing onto he young girl and propelling the three of them to the surface.

He heard a sound like a battle cry behind them, but didn’t look back.

They reached the surface and the suit retracted, mask reducing to a patch sized piece on his chin, but he wasn’t paying attention to that. He was looking at Fred who had woken with a gasp, and the girl who was struggling in the water. He hefted her higher up, letting her cling to him, barely 8 and terrified, but even as he soothed her, Harry was looking back at Fred.

Fred who looked at him with relief and fury in his eyes. He was pulled in for a kiss that startled him even as it seared the blood in his veins. He was dazed when Fred pulled back, but the murderous rage hadn’t left the redheads gaze.

“They took George. I knew you’d find me. But they took George and I’ll kill them.” The sincerity of the promise shook Harry to his core, even as he was reminded that Fred had always been the more violent of the two; the less tempered.

“We’ll find him.” Harry promised, and then turned his attention back to the cries on the dock, and the soft sobs of the girl clinging to him.

It softened something in Fred, but only for a moment, and he helped Harry to the dock.

“Shh,” Harry soothed, “You’re alright.” He promised the girl, and she nodded, but didn’t let him go until they reached the dock and Fleur was reaching for them, helping them out of the water before she clung to her sister with a sob of relief.

“ _Thank you_.” And she kissed him full on the mouth before turning to Fred to do the same. “Thank you both.” Then she leaned in close, keeping her sister close to her side. “The man from the ministry, they say your other half is in the hospital wing.” She whispered. Then, she turned, and with all the drama of a stunning French woman, drew all eyes to her as she wept her relief in somehow graceful wails.

“Come on.” Harry prompted, understanding the distraction for what it was. He grasped Fred’s hand, dragging him from the lake. He cast the strongest notice-me-not he could, and had no idea that the power of his intent covered them both three-fold.

Neither boy noticed the magical eye following their progress to the castle as everyone else began the frantic search for the fourth champion.

>>>

Harry followed Fred into the Hospital wing, letting Fred’s rage carry them through. The doors slammed open in front of them, and they see George immediately, pale but sitting up in the hospital bed, spitting curses at Mr. Bagman who was trying to calm him.

The whole room went silent at the sight of them, and Mr. Bagman actually stumbled back as Fred snarled and started forward, wand raised.

Harry’s wand was in hand, a ready second, but it was George who stumbled from the bed, stepping into Fred and keeping him back.

“Get out of my way, George.” And the violence shimmered in Fred’s tone. George didn’t reply, but he also didn’t move, and when his eyes slipped past Fred to Harry, the younger stepped forward.

“He’s not worth it.” Harry decided, voice even. He looked directly at Bagman as he spoke, let him see that he and George had just protected him. The man in question only paled further, jumping when the doors slammed open again, McGonagall sweeping into the room.

“Out.” She ordered the man, with so much heat that he practically flew out the door. The moment it closed behind him, she approached her students, eyes searching all three of them for injury.

With a sigh, she put a hand on each of the twins shoulders. Fred stiffened under the touch, but the violence was gone as he looked up at his head of house.

“I’m sorry.” and they all heard the exhaustion there. “I didn’t know until it was too late. You were to be kept together.”

As she’d always been honest with them, they knew she was now too, but it did nothing to soothe them.

“If it happens again, you won’t stop me.” Fred’s voice shook with his conviction, and though McGonagall pursed her lips, she nodded.

“No, I won't.”

Fred finally settled, slinging an arm around George, and then reaching out for Harry, dragging him in as well.

“Harry’s bleeding.” He pointed out then, and managed a smile when Harry huffed out a breath.

“I’m fine.” He tried to dismiss, but nobody would hear it. He didn’t fuss too much though, because he understood the tight grip Fred kept on them both, understood the fear that drove it.

He promised, to himself, that he’d do anything he could to keep any of them from being that afraid again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the third task.
> 
> All mistakes are mine

Steve stepped back through the front door of their house in Scotland with a breath of relief. He glanced back at Sam who clapped him on the shoulder with a wide smile, and smiled back.

He’d needed the time away - and he wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d needed to talk to someone else about what he’d been going through.

The therapy, the space, and the job that needed doing in D.C. had helped him settle in a way he couldn’t have before.

Now he couldn’t be happier to be home.

“Uncle Steve?”

Harry’s voice was starting to drop, he realized, but the excitement in his gaze as he sprinted down the hall was the same as it had always been. The kid leapt at him and Steve caught him easily, ruffling his hair as he set him down.

Harry ducked out from under his hand to tackle Sam in a hug, and the man laughed, hugging Harry back.

“Hiya uncle Sam. Welcome back!”

“Good to be here, kid. Where’s everyone else?”

“It’s just Sirius and I here. Everyone else had stuff to do. And Sirius fell asleep in front of the TV. Jarvis told me you were here. But don’t worry! They’ll all be back for dinner!”

Steve nodded, not even a little disappointed that nobody else was here. It was a bit of a relief to be able to ease back in.

“Alright, well let us drop off our bags and then you can get us up to speed. I hear you’ve been managing death defying tricks even without us around.”

Harry’s grin is impish but he doesn’t argue.

“I’ll wake Sirius.”

He disappeared back down the hall and Sam chuckled, slapping Steve on the back again.

“It’s good to be home.”

>>>

Steve rubbed a hand over his face as Harry described the tournament up to date, and shook his head as Sirius cackled.

“Bet sitting in an office all day doesn’t compare to this.” Sirius teased, and Steve just shook his head.

“Speak for yourself. Pretty sure you’ve shaved about 10 years off my life, Harry.” Sam mused, and Harry flopped over until he was leaning against Sam’s side.

“Aw, come on, uncle Sam, I freed a dragon! That’s pretty cool!”

“And almost got eaten by tiny water demons.”

Harry shrugged, unconcerned.

“But I didn’t. And Fred and George asked me to the Yule ball. I said yes.”

Sam shot him a smirk.

“Oh yeah?”

Harry grinned back up at him.

“Yeah. They even made sure their robes matched mine.”

“Pretty romantic stuff.”

Harry flushed, but didn’t lose his smile, and Sam put a hand over the kid’s face, laughing as Harry did.

“Good for you, kid. You know, since we haven’t been around, you’ll have to reintroduce them.”

Harry looked between Sam and Steve skeptically, and they both watched the mischief slide into his eyes.

“If you insist.”

“Oh no.” Steve countered, recognizing that look.

“Whatever you’re thinking, just don’t.”

Harry gave his uncle Steve an innocent look.

“I’m not thinking anything, uncle Steve.” He chirped, but they all knew it was a lie.

“Sirs, Sergeant Barnes and Ms. Romanov have returned.”

Steve tensed despite himself, nervous, even as Harry bounced up and towards the door.

They heard his voice, high and bright, and it was Sirius who put a comforting hand on his arm, helping him relax as they saw Harry come back, dragging both ex-assassins by the hand.

“Look who’s back!” He announced, pleased and grinning ear to ear.

Natasha’s smile was easy and fond, and she stepped right over, hugging Sam first as he approached and then Steve when he stood.

“Welcome home.” She offered, and he smiled, hugging her back tightly. When he let go he saw Sam and James clasping arms, and met blue-grey eyes.

James smile was small but present, and it eased something in Steve he hadn’t realized was waiting, worried. He stepped over, and accepted the hug, clasping the man he’d known since he’d been a child, and stepped back with a smile.

“What does a guy gotta do to get some food around here?”

>>>

They sat around the table together, Steve at the head, Natasha on his right and Sam on his left. Past Natasha was Clint, Newt and Bruce, with James, Sirius, and Remus ranging past Sam, and Tony at the opposite end of the table. The genius offered him a grim smile, and Steve returned it. It was just like old times. 

“So. What do we know?”

“The maze self-arranges. It’s impossible to plan a route.” Newt admitted, frown in place.

“But it’s still plant based?” Steve inquired, and Newt nodded.

“As far as we know.”

“Right then. Well, you can guide a plant to grow. All we have to do is give it a frame.”

It was Newt and Tony who exchanged a look at the words, eyes bright with ideas. Steve smiled at the familiarity of it, even with the new players.

“Tony, Mr. Scamander - Newt,” he corrected at the look, “you’re in charge of building the frame. Bruce, why don’t you help them with that?”

The scientist nodded in agreement, and Steve turned his attention to Remus.

“How much control do you have now?”

“The wolf is tethered by a pack now.” Was what the man said, and Steve nodded.

“Good. The third task is set on the full moon. We’re going to use that to our advantage.”

“Clint. You’re in charge of surveillance. I need you in the stands with Sam, keeping an eye on things from above.”

“You got it, Cap.” Clint saluted.

“Sirius, you’ll stick with Remus. Two noses is better than one.”

Sirius dipped his head, and Steve turned his attention to Natasha and James.

“Keep to the edges. You’re the second wave. You see someone who doesn’t belong, you go in and you go in hard. We’re not risking any of these kids.”

They both nodded, and Steve turned back to Bruce.

“That goes for you too. If things start to go wrong, you let the Other Guy out and the two of you raise Hell.”

Bruce’s smile was just this side of green, and Steve nodded, satisfied.

“Alright team, let’s get to work.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Crouch Sr. isn't dead. At least not yet.

Harry glanced up at the stands, barely hearing the noise of the songs and the cheers as he searched out the faces of his friends and family in the crowd. He saw them all and took a deep breath as he turned to look at Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, McGonagall standing next to him and Cedric, the other headmasters standing next to their own charges.

“In the centre of the maze is a cup,” Mr. Crouch began, and Harry swallowed past the sickness. He just wanted all of this to be over. “In order to win, you must reach it, and upon taking up the prize, you will be declared winner, and the tournament at an end.” The man impressed, what Harry had come to realize was a customary scowl in place.

“Now, if you find yourself in trouble, send a signal into the sky. Help will be sent for you.” His visage grew grim as he met the gaze of each champion. “You have never experienced anything like the maze, and you will not again. Many have gone mad within its confines.”

Harry grit his teeth against the fear, and felt McGonagall’s hand tighten on his shoulder. He lifted his hand to cover hers.

“Let’s get this over with.” He muttered, and though Mr. Crouch glared at him, he didn’t argue.

“Very well then. Let the final task begin.”

>>>

Steve glanced up at the full moon as he looked over his friends - his family. Tonight they were more than that though, tonight they were a team, and their mission was to protect their kid and all the other children being put in danger alongside him.

He tapped the device in his ear, checking the channel, and listened to all the confirmations.

“Alright. Remus, Sirius, Newt, head for the maze. Clint, Sam, let’s get up into the stands. Natasha, James, you know what to do.”

There was noises of confirmation and Steve’s gaze swept over the crowd, watching the members of his team fan out and disappear.

“Bruce, Tony, I want you on the far side. Something isn’t sitting right.”

“Roger that.” Came Tony’s voice, and he watched them disappear as well. Steve frowned, watching the proceedings down below, and had no idea the dread he felt was the very same Harry was feeling.

He braced for the worst.

>>>

Newt followed Remus and Sirius until they were far enough along the side of the maze to change without detection. Remus was sweating and pale, but he was managing well.

“Alright then, my friend, here we are.”

It was with a barely concealed cry of relief that Remus doubled over, form stretching almost instantaneously.

Sirius shifted in the same instance, and they both watched as Remus finished the transformation, sniffing the air before grunting at them both. With a wave of his wand, Newt guided the nano frame to shift, creating an opening for the three of them to slip inside the maze.

It hadn’t been Newt’s original intention, to go in with them, but his intuition told him he’d be needed. He’d never doubted his intuition before and he wasn’t about to start now.

>>>

Natasha’s eyes scanned the people at the base of the stands, those special few allowed closer to the champions than most. She could feel that sense of something _off_ and she just knew that if she could find it, she could solve the puzzle of just who’d been throwing all the curves at Harry.

Motion caught her attention at the edge of her senses and she turned towards it, watching something - no, someone - step deeper into the shadows under the stands.

She waited a beat, not wanting to be seen following, before slipping into the shadows, senses alert for any danger.

It was barely a whisper - more of a sixth sense than anything - but Natasha spun, knife in hand - but it wasn't enough. Two spells hit her one after the other, the first a stunner that scraped over her nerves, but she pushed against it, baring her teeth.

“Imperio.” The word curled through her thoughts even as her limbs froze in place, and she screamed, but no sound comes out. She felt her body go slack, saw the ex-auror Moody step from the shadows, but she couldn't move.

The sound of the horn sending the contestants into the maze sounded but she couldn't so much as turn around. Moody approached and something in his face shifted - skin rippling like water, and she realized with some horror that her suspicion had been right. She’d known something was off about the man, but with all the stress of the tournament and preparing Harry, they hadn’t looked as deep as they would have otherwise.

Terror unlike anything she’d felt in decades slipped through her as he stepped right up to her, regarding her with all the interest of a cat intent on playing with its food.

“This should keep you out of the way for now.” He muttered, teeth showing in a mockery of a smile. Natasha screamed again, but again, no sound came out.

>>>

James saw the moment Natasha slipped off, following something, and his instincts screamed to follow her. He could see her, just an outline, but enough to know her position.

He watched her go still - too still - even as the first horn went off, and he wanted nothing more than to go to her - to help - because something was clearly wrong.

Even as he took a step in her direction, the second horn went off, and he glanced back in time to watch Harry dart into the maze.

He cursed, hands clenching in fists even as he turned on his heels, stalking towards the maze and the entry point they’d prepared just for this occasion.

He wanted to slip into the stands - wanted to see what had made her stop dead like that, but he knew without a doubt what her choice would be if he were to ask her what she’d want him to choose. And damnit, he liked the kid. Cared for him too.

With that in mind, he headed into the maze, mouth set in a grim line.

He promised, both himself and her, that if she wasn’t alright when he returned, he’d make the one responsible pay in blood.

He didn’t deny himself the truth behind the promise. He’d enjoy every second of it.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry stepped into the maze and the terror that consumed him as the wall closed behind him was so strong that it blurred his vision.

There was a sense of _wrongness_ so sharp that it made his knees weak, and he had to fight to keep the contents of his stomach from leaving his body.

He remembered the last time he'd felt like this - remembered the mind numbing fear and the weakness that he’d felt only once before, and it was when he’d faced the lethifold.

This was the feeling of hushed evil.

The noises of the stands were gone, and here, within the maze, was a world unlike any he’d faced. Mr. Crouch had been right about that at least.

The howl cut through the silence and some of the terror receded, allowing him to focus. He knew that sound.

He started forward, wand in hand and eyes peeled.

He could do this.

Remus was in there with him, and they’d all spent enough time together now that he knew the wolf recognized him as pack, even on a full moon.

He looked up at the sky, at the moon, bright above him, and bared his teeth at it in a grin. This wouldn’t defeat him.

He kept one foot in front of the other, breath coming out in puffs of white as he struggled to keep composure.

Despite knowing he was not alone, it didn’t shake the oppressive feeling that had settled over the whole space.

He could hear the skitter of creatures, feel the pressure of eyes, and the shock of it sent him running before he could help himself.

He shot off at a sprint, breath ragged as he turned left and right, shouting in terror when a figure loomed up over him and sent him dashing back the other direction.

He was being chased he could feel it but he couldn’t make himself turn - couldn’t shake the animal need to _run - just run - get away -_

He dragged in another ragged breath and heard the howl again. As before it sliced through his fear, spinning him around and he lifted his wand even as tears burned.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM.” His voice rang out loud and clear, and the lion burst out of his wand even as he fell back. It chased the shape that had followed him with a roar of its own before loping back to him, and he pushed shakily to his feet.

He allowed himself a moment of weakness, burying his hands in its fur, feeling the faint pressure of magic that held its form whispering against his palms.

He pressed their brows together before straightening with another breath.

A scream tore through the silence and he recognized it - recognized Fleur. Determined now, Harry gripped his wand tight, battling with the fear inside of him.

Fear didn’t make him weak. Courage was being afraid and doing it anyways.

The lion offered him a bow before fading away, and Harry stared grimly off into the dim light. Fleur screamed again, and Harry broke into another run, this time towards it.

They were in this together, and they’d get out of it together.

>>>

By the time he managed to wind his way closer to the sound of Fleur’s panic, she’d gone silent, and he realized why the moment he found her. Her gaze was blank and she'd clearly been stunned. Harry crouched beside her, pointing his wand at the sky and sending up a signal.

He may not be able to help her now, but someone could.

Keeping low now, because whoever had stunned Fleur couldn’t be far, he crept down the path. He heard him before he saw him, and Harry pressed back into the maze wall, the prick of branches scraping him even through his shirt, but when he caught side of Viktor’s eyes, he was glad he’d hidden as he had.

Viktor’s eyes were milky white, a haze over them and a blankness to his expression that told Harry very clearly he was not the one in control of his actions.

The realization sent a chill down Harry’s spine, because he knew then, that whoever had set him up to compete, was probably in the maze with them.

His breath caught in his chest, and he held it even until his lungs started to burn, as Viktor prowled back and forth in front of him, sensing something but unable to see.

A sound in the distance had his head whipping around, and Harry was fairly certain his heart stopped a moment when it had blank eyes staring into his own.

Then Viktor prowled off, following the sound.

It took Harry a moment to convince himself to move again, and when he did, he walked the opposite direction of where Viktor had gone.

He found himself praying to every god he knew that Viktor would be okay.

It felt like hours, but Harry knew it had probably only been minutes, knew time was probably distorted to add to the fear of it all.

The snap of a twig had him dropping to the ground on instinct, and he was glad he had when spells shot over his head, Cedric and Viktor’s voices shouting over him. Then he was being hauled to his feet, and he saw Cedric’s panicked face even as he dragged Harry with him. When they stopped for breath, both panting, Cedric spoke.

“Something’s wrong with him, Harry. And Fleur-”

“I know. Someone got to her too. I sent up a signal.”

Cedric nodded, though he was watching Harry in a way he hadn’t before. It sent the hairs on the back of Harry’s standing.

Wands were up and pointing at each other between one breath and the next.

“How do I know it wasn’t you?” Cedric accused, and the air was ripe with his fear, with Harry’s too.

“I’d _never_ hurt them.” Harry snapped in return, “How do I know you didn’t do it?”

Cedric lip curled, and Harry could see the beginning of a spell on his lips. He prepared to counter, sweat dripping down his back even in the chilled air of the maze.

James stepped out of the fog like a ghost, and Harry could’ve sobbed in relief. Cedric’s wand dropped, face paling, but James didn’t give either of them time to relax.

“We have to move.”

The rustling sound followed the words, and they looked at each other then him before nodding as one, following him as he broke into a run, leading them further into the maze.

“I’m sorry.” Cedric gasped as they ran. “It’s this place-”

“I know. Trust me.” Harry interrupted. “I’m sorry too.”

Expressions grim, they ran together.

“Who is he?” Cedric asked then, and Harry offered an exhausted smile.

“Family.”

Neither noticed how James’ steps faltered at the single word, only nearly skidded into him when he stopped, turning with narrowed eyes.

“We’re not alone.” He murmured, eyes sharp on the gloom, and when he drew a gun, Cedric’s eyes widened. “Go. I’ll be right behind you.”

Cedric hesitated but Harry just grabbed his arm, dragging him on.

They came to a crossroads and Cedrics yanked him to a stop, pointing down the path to the left.

“Look! Do you see that?”

Harry did. The cup looked just like he’d expected - a glowing trophy in the gloom.

“It’s probably a portkey.” Cedric realized. Then he grabbed Harry’s hand. “Come on!”

Even as they run, the maze starts to shift around them.

“James! Come on!” Harry called back, feeling that same sense of dread when the man didn't immediately appear behind them.

“Come on!” Cedric shouted again as they reached the cup, but he made no move to grab it.

“Together!” Harry shouted back, barely able to speak over sound of the maze realigning itself. He could see James sprinting towards them, and knew Cedric had as well when they shared a smile of relief.

“On three.”

James saw Newt even as the boys reached for the cup, hands already outstretched and grasping. He saw the man’s mouth form the word ‘ _NO!’_ but it was lost to the wind.

So James did the only thing he could. He grabbed the cup with them.

In a burst of light, all three of them disappeared.

Newt pushed himself towards the dais where the cup had sat only moments before, and set his jaw.

He murmured, the language falling from his tongue old and forgotten, and power swept through the maze, shoving it back with terrifying force.

The world went silent - and it wasn’t the silence of fear this time. It was one of clarity.

Between one blink and the next, Newt was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% borrowed parts of the description etc from Goblet of Fire

Harry landed hard, the cup rolling out of his grasp. He groaned and heard an answering sound from Cedric. He rolled over, seeing both Cedric and James, and pushed to his feet as James helped Cedric up, the older boy pale in the moonlight.

“Where are we?” Cedric whispered, swallowing, and Harry looked around. Graves spanned in all directions, and he realized with some dread they were in a graveyard.

“Get behind me.” James ordered, voice barely a murmur, his eyes fixed on a point ahead. “Someone’s coming.”

Harry nodded, but before he could, his gaze is caught by something else - a name. He couldn’t seem to help himself and approached the statue of death that loomed over the grave in front of him.

TOM RIDDLE

Harry sucked in a breath, wand in his hand and gripped tight as he turned to see what James had. There was a figure coming - carrying a bundle almost like a baby in its arms.

The pain hit him so suddenly that Harry cried out with it, falling to his knees even as a hissing voice he recognized spoke.

_“Kill the spare.”_

He tried to throw out a spell, threw up a hand - but the pain was debilitating.

“Avada Kedavra!” Another familiar voice rasped out, and Harry screamed as the killing curse shoots across the graveyard, catching James in the shoulder and sending him crashing down, flattening Cedric under him.

By some miracle, Cedric didn’t move, and the two approaching, Pettigrew, and somehow _Voldemort_ , hadn’t seen him. Harry just had to hope that he could get to them and the cup before things got any worse.

He was lifted off his feet and thrown back with enough force to bruise and he gasped from the added pain of it. Coarse rope shot forward, wrapping around him and scraping his skin raw.

It was a feeling more than a sound that had him looking down and seeing the massive snake winding its way around the base of the grave.

He'd never been afraid of snakes before, but then again, he'd never been faced with the familiar of a mad man. 

He swallowed, hard, and wondered if he’d survive this. Then he pushed the thought aside. He would survive. He had to. He lifted his gaze to focus on Pettigrew. 

“What made you decide to betray my parents?” Harry asked, voice quiet, and saw the stumble in Pettigrew’s step, though he didn’t look at Harry. “They were your friends, weren’t they? What did he offer you that was good enough to make you turn your back on them?”

“ _Silence him_.” The voice sent a shudder down Harry’s spine, but Pettigrew followed the order, and moments later he set down the bundle and came over to shove a cloth into Harry’s mouth, gagging him.

Without even another glance at Harry, he moved back to the figure, and it finally registered to Harry that there was a massive cauldron in front of them, filled with a potion whose colour he couldn’t quite make out. With a flick of Pettigrew’s wand, the fire beneath the cauldron lit, and it simmered quickly, spitting sparks that made it glisten like gems.

Without any further ado, he opened the sheets covering the tiny creature from which Voldemort’s voice had come, revealing the shrivelled, ugly shape of what had once been one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Harry feared he was about to be again.

Gently, Pettigrew put the hideously formed thing into the cauldron, and it sank with a dull thud.

He wasn’t sure what alerted him, but even as Pettigrew continued to prepare, Harry knew he wasn’t alone.

Trying not to move, he shifted only his gaze, searching for any sign that his senses hadn’t betrayed him.

At first pass, Harry didn’t see him, but it’s the blue that caught his attention, dragging his gaze back. There, standing in the shadows, was Newt, staring so intently Harry could feel the pressure on his mind.

**_Give it freely_.**

Harry didn’t understand what it meant - could barely think through the pain in his head, and that was when Pettigrew started to speak.

“Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.”

Under his feet, the grave cracked, and Harry gave a startled cry as a bone floated up and out of the grave, dropping into the potion with a soft splash. rippling the surface. The colour changed to a blue not dissimilar to that of Newt’s coat.

Pettigrew pulled a long, thin dagger from his robes, and with a whimper, lifted it to the light. Harry felt dread pool in his stomach, but he looked back at Newt, who just nodded. Harry did his best to relax despite his fear.

“Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master.” Though afraid, there was a quality to the fear that said he wouldn’t dare do anything to betray his master. Harry watched in horror as with a cry he sliced his own hand from his wrist, letting it fall into the potion.

Harry gagged against the fabric in his mouth.

He watched, eyes wide, as the potion turned a burning red.

Then, those dark, selfish eyes turned on Harry, and he realized just what Newt had meant. Pettigrew approached, bloodied dagger brandished, and stepped carefully over the large snake at the base.

“Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.” Even as he said the words and slid the blade across Harry’s skin, even as he cried out from the pain, Harry didn’t resist. He didn’t pull away. Silently, as he couldn’t make a sound with the gag in his mouth, he offered his blood, a gift rather than a theft.

Pettigrew took a vial, letting the blood drip into it, and Harry just stared at him.

 _It’s yours. Take it._ Harry repeated, a mantra in his head, and hoped against all hope that it worked.

When Pettigrew retreated to the cauldron, pouring Harry's blood in, it swirled, once, twice, and flashed bright blinding white. Then it dimmed until the colour warmed, deepened, and swirled with something indescribable.

The scream that bubbled up from the cauldron sliced through the air, and Pettigrew’s eyes widened as he stumbled back. Something had clearly gone wrong.

Newt stepped out of the shadows, spells splashing across the graveyard, freeing Harry and protecting him before Pettigrew could so much as consider approaching him.

He heard the first shot and turned to see James back on his feet, gun in hand, and Cedric sitting up behind him, blood smeared across his cheek but otherwise alive.

He looked back at Pettigrew in time to see him turn back into a rat, but it didn't protect him. Not this time. Harry saw the moment the bullet connected, and watched as he shifted back, bullet hole between empty eyes.

Newt apparated across the graveyard, grabbing Harry and apparating them back over to where James stood over Cedric.

“Hold on.” He ordered, and as soon as James slapped a hand on his shoulder, hauling Cedric to his feet, Newt pointed his wand at the cup.

“Accio cup.”


	26. Chapter 26

The fanfare was immediate the moment they appeared, shell-shocked and flinching back. Cedric leaned into Harry, the two of them bracing each other, even as James slipped out of the limelight, offering Newt a nod which was returned as the magizoologist took up the position in front of the children. He wouldn’t allow any further harm to come to them tonight, even if it was just from the overzealous attention of the crowd. 

James’ eyes scanned the stands, and though he’d known Natalia wouldn’t be there, it didn’t soothe him at all.

She was supposed to be there.

He stalked towards the steps at the back of the stands, and saw Clint in the same moment the archer turned and noticed him.

“Where’s Natalia?” He demanded, and Clint frowned.

“Figured she’d be with you.”

James shook his head, scowl in place. Tony jogged towards them, and James angled his body to keep anyone from being able to hear them easily.

“Who’s missing?” He asked, and watched both men frown as they considered. Tony snapped his fingers, eyes going bright.

“The defence teacher. Moody, right? With the weird eye.”

James didn’t bother with an answer. He was already stalking towards the castle.

>>>

Natasha’s mind felt muddled. Every time she tried to focus, tried to think of where she was or what she was doing, the thoughts would slip away.

She could feel her body - feel a chill - but she didn’t know why.

She tried to shake her head, to rid herself of the feeling, but found she couldn’t move.

 _Stronger than I expected, for a muggle_.

The words were barely a whisper, and she could barely grasp onto them, but she fought tooth and nail not to loose them. Muggle. She knew that word.

Non-magical.

Her mind made the connection even as her body stiffened, and she could see the room beginning to swim into focus.

Strong. Yes. She was strong.

Why was she here?

Green eyes swam through her mind and she latched onto them with everything she had.

Harry. _Harry_.

Like a fog clearing, the haze lifted, and she found herself staring into the surprised eyes of the man who’d caught her.

Who’d cast the imperious curse on her.

Who’d controlled her mind and her body with the curse.

She had no idea how long she’d been under the curse - no idea what might have happened between that moment beneath the stands - and she couldn’t stand it.

Before he could so much as lift his wand she was flying across the room, blade brandished.

>>>

They heard the curse - the crash - the wet gurgle of blood. James went through the door first, Clint and Tony at his back, and the first thing he saw was Natalia, poised over the body of the professor and driving her knife into his chest - again, and again, and again.

The man was long dead, features slack, but Natalia didn’t stop.

She was shaking, eyes bright with fury, blood splashed across her cheek, her hands slick with it, but still she didn’t stop.

It was the tears that cut through him - they poured down her cheeks with no signs of stopping, and they were what pushed him to holster his weapon, moving to haul her off the butchered corpse.

She turned on him with all the fury of a spitting cat, but he caught her wrist before she could plunge the dagger into his own chest.

“Natalia. This is not who we are anymore.”

His voice had her freezing, and then her eyes met his.

Her expression stayed blank for only a moment before it crumbled. The knife fell from her hand, clattering to the floor, but Natalia just shook.

He gathered her close, felt the first sob shake her frame, worried that she’d just shake apart with it, and looked over her head at Clint and Tony.

The two of them regard the scene, and them, with an anger he was sure was mirrored in his own eyes. Then Tony’s gaze shifted and widened, horror filling brown eyes.

James followed his gaze, and watched as the corpse shifted - skin stretching and bubbling - the magical eye popping free - before the shape finally settled into a gaunt, greasy looking man.

The creak of a foot on the steps had James gun back in his hand, Clint’s bow raised and aimed, and a repulser covering Tony’s hand. Severus stepped into the doorway, taking in the scene with dark eyes, before his gaze fell on the body by the door.

He stepped back, shaken, and looked up at them all once more.

“Who is he?” Natalia’s voice is raw, and James barely resisted shushing her, settled for tightening his grip on her instead.

“Barty Crouch Jr.” Severus told the room, mouth grim. “One of the most devoted of the lot.” He sighed, suddenly looking years older. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

“Tom Riddle’s behind this. Voldemort.”

Severus barely even flinched at the name now.

“Yes.”

Natalia was shaking again, and James could think of only one thing that would soothe her.

“Harry made it out.” He said, giving her the room to step back. “Newt and I got both him and the Diggory boy out.”

She looked up at him, gaze searching, but she didn’t speak, just nodded and rushed past them all. Left in the room, the four men looked at each other.

“There was a ritual.” James admitted. “Newt - he - he spoke to me, somehow. Without actually speaking.” He looked at Severus to confirm his words were possible, and when the man nodded, continued. “He said as long as Harry gave his blood freely, it would change the meaning of the spell, change the results.”

“Why didn’t you just stop it? The ritual?” Clint asked, but it wasn’t an accusation.

“Because now we know what the enemy is. And whatever Newt’s idea changed, you can bet it’s in our favour for once.”


	27. Chapter 27

Voldemort’s body returned to him in a moment of screaming agony. He knew, even as it happened, that something had gone terribly wrong, but it was too late to stop it.

Weakened, he stood on trembling legs, scowling.

At his feet, Pettigrew’s body lay, cold and useless.

Ignoring it, he reached down for his wand, tucked in the robes he’d worn in his frailer state. He twirled it in his fingers, the feel of it familiar and welcome, and felt the rush of power that accompanied it.

With a flick of his wrist, he was clothed in robes made of the very shadows.

A hiss at his feet drew his attention and he looked down to see Nagini. With a hiss of welcome, he lowered a hand, allowing her to slide along his skin, coiling around his shoulders.

Then he turned his attention to Pettigrew.

Even in death, he could be useful.

With one hand, he twisted the limbs to his will, revealing the dark mark inscribed on the inside of the corpse's arm, and with his wand, he dragged the tip along the mark.

The call reverberated through him, sending the rush of thrill through him it always did when he was reminded of the power he held.

One by one, the shadows twisted through the air, alighting in a circle around him, black robes with their hoods lifted, white, bone masks obscuring faces. Every one of them dropped to a knee before rising with a wave of his hand. 

“13 years.” He murmured, as he stepped between them all. “13 years since that fateful night, and where were you? Where were any of you?”

He kept his voice whisper quiet, forcing his followers to strain to hear him, and he could all but smell the fear they felt.

He waited for the rush of euphoria of having that power over them - from the taste of their fear - but instead, he felt nothing.

Scowl in place, he spun around, and watched as they fought not to flinch.

He strode forward, grabbing the mask of the closest man and yanking.

“Where were you, Macnair?” The man falls to his knees from the force of the mask being ripped from him, and he gasped. Unsatisfied, Voldemort moved to the next. “Avery.” And the next. “Crabbe.”

He stopped before the last, who stood tall even as the others remained on their knees.

“Malfoy.”

Belatedly, he stole his mask as well, and finally felt some satisfaction when the haughty, proud man was forced to his knees.

“My Lord,” He simpered, not daring to look up and meet his gaze. “If there’d been even a clue that you were alive, I would have-”

“Would have what, Lucius? What would you have done?” Voldemort laughed, the sound empty of humour. With a flick of his wand, Pettigrew’s body was dragged from it’s place and thrown at Lucius’ feet. The flicker of fear was unmistakable.

“Would you have died, Lucius?”

“Of course, my lord.” His voice shook, and still, Voldemort was dissatisfied.

“I think it’s time to remind you all of your place.”

Even as their screams rang through the darkness, Voldemort felt none of the satisfaction. Instead, a sliver of fear made itself known, worming it’s way into his thoughts.

What was wrong with him?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end for now.

Harry found Newt standing in the field behind the house, staring up at the stars. Things had been tense in the house lately - not because anybody was angry - but the last few days had been rough on everyone, and it was showing. It had taken Sirius more than a day to speak again once he'd heard that Pettigrew was finally dead. 

He came to a stop next to the man, looking up at the stars as well. They stood like that, in silent companionship, until Harry’s curiosity got the better of him.

“Why did you tell me to give it freely?” _Why didn’t you stop it from happening?_ Remained unspoken but not unheard.

“Did you know there’s a story about Stars who fall to earth?” Newt asked without looking away from the sky. Harry shook his head.

“No,” but he waited, knowing Newt would tell him.

“It’s an old muggle story, you know. About a Star who fell to earth, and walked among people.” He sighed, and with a wave of his hand, the light from the house behind them dims, and the stars seems to brighten above them.

“It’s said starlight is a powerful thing. Strong enough to power a whole city for years. But there are those who crave it, who want to consume it to keep themselves young, and beautiful, and of course, powerful.”

Harry looked at Newt, who, despite his age, still held the body of a man in his 30s at most.

“The thing is, a Star's power is more powerful if given freely. Stolen, it loses the majority of its magic.” Newt looked down to meet his gaze then, tired smile filling his features. “You’re like one of those Stars, Harry.”

Harry stared, and couldn’t even be embarrassed, because from Newt it wasn’t said like a compliment, but a fact.

“I don’t understand.”

Newt nodded, reaching out to put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, even as he looked back up at the sky.

“Giving it freely will have changed the nature of the potion; will change what happens to the one who uses it. It’ll be near impossible to know just yet what the effects will be, but I can guarantee you, the Voldemort that’s risen is not the same that fell. You’re powerful Harry - and I don’t just mean the strength of your magic - I mean the strength of your emotions. Your empathy - love.”

Harry found himself staring out at the stars once more, trying to wrap his mind around just what Newt was saying. He leaned into the man, and Newt’s arm went comfortably around his shoulders.

>>>

Natasha stood in the window, one of Steve’s hoodies dwarfing her and helping her fight the chill she just couldn’t seem to shake. Even as she watched Newt and Harry standing together in the field, she caught sight of her own reflection.

She looked tired, even she could see it.

She toyed with the zipper, revealing the edge of Tony's t-shirt she’d appropriated. It reminded her to keep out of Clint’s way since she was wearing the sweatpants he’d been looking for.

She sighed, the sound barely audible.

She hadn’t felt the need for this in ages - not that she didn’t still mooch clothing, but she hadn’t needed the reminder that these people were on her side, physically and mentally.

She watched Harry lean into Newt and realized she’d spent far too long by herself these last few days, because just the sight sent an ache through her chest.

“He’s recovering quickly.” James voice interrupted, though he kept his voice pitched low. Though she kept herself perfectly still, he’d still startled her. She offered a hum, not yet trusting her voice with her heart still beating a frantic pace in her throat, and felt him move across the room until he was next to her at the window.

She could feel his eyes on her, but didn’t look away from the window, terrified of what she’d see if she did.

“Sirius says the imperious curse is impossible to fight off.” He told her conversationally, but she stiffened all the same. “You fought it off, Natalia.”

“Not at first.” Her voice was barely a whisper, but she knew he heard it, and he kept silent, waiting. “It emptied me out and I could do nothing.”

“идиот.” He murmured. She spun on him, hands in fists.

“You have no idea-”

“I have every idea.” He snarled back, grabbing her shoulders. “Listen to me.”

She jabbed at him, twisting free and lashing out, but he avoided the blows with ease, stepping back in to grab her once more and give her a shake.

“ _Listen to me_.” And the tone of his voice had her going very still, eyes wide on his. “I know, Natalia. Better than anyone else, I know.”

It shook her how much she knew that to be true. When she didn’t immediately argue, he continued, tone softer, but with no less steel.

“He may have taken your control, but you took it back. When nobody else could, _you did_. Do you understand me?”

Her whole body shuddered, the tension that had been keeping her going for days finally draining out of her and she closed her eyes.

His arms came around her, with none of the hesitation they usually held around each other. She lifted her own arms in turn.

When she opened her eyes, they stood together and watched Newt and Harry, and even when those two retired back inside, they continued to stand together.

Neither noticed grey eyes watching from the shadow of the doorway.

>>>

“I want to move back to New York.”

Everyone’s gaze shot to Harry and where he stood in the doorway. They were all gathered in the same room, arguing about dinner and the end of the year party for Harry’s friends they’d agreed to host, but everyone fell silent at the proclamation.

Harry stepped further in the room, chin up.

“I want to move back to New York.” He repeated. “With portkeys, all of my friends can still visit, but there’s no reason to stay here.” He looked at Newt, who’d been writing off to the side, and who smiled in encouragement.

“I can still travel with Newt based out of there, and we’d get to see more of aunt Pepper and Uncle Phil. I could even actually go to Ilvermory.” He took a deep breath. “You all moved here for me so I could be closer to my parents, but I don’t need it anymore. I want - I want to go home.”

There was a moment of silence as everyone exchanged glances before Natasha stood, moving to wrap her arms around Harry.

“All in favour of moving back to New York?” She asked, and watched as every hand in the room shot up except the three wizards. Sirius rolled his eyes when James lifted his arm for him, but didn’t put it back down, then stared down Remus until he sighed and raised his hand as well.

All eyes turned to Newt who just huffed out a laugh.

“I don’t live anywhere permanently, really. But I’ll certainly come along for now.” He allowed.

Tony let out a whoop as he hopped to his feet.

“Oh baby this is going to be great. You think your friends like this house? Just _wait_ until they see the tower. Jarvis? Let’s get packing!”

As the others trickled out of the room to get a head start on preparations, Natasha turned to Harry, hands on his shoulders.

“You’re sure?” She asked, watching him carefully.

Harry stared right back. He knew she’d been having a hard time ever since the tournament - and nobody gave him enough credit but he could tell something was going on between her and James, but also James and Sirius, and the whole thing was weird and complicated and he knew that was probably only half of it.

Because he’d also seen the blood when she’d sprinted towards him after the tournament, holding on to him so tightly it had hurt. He’d seen the shock in her eyes even through his own, and it worried him.

Moving back was just as much about his family as it was about him.

She must have seen something of it in his face, because her own look softened, and she pushed the hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

“Alright then. Why don’t you write to your friends? Give them the news.”

When he opened his mouth, she just tapped his chin.

“Yes, you can invite the twins for the summer. After all, starting a business will be easiest with your aunt Pepper on hand, don’t you think?”

He had no idea how she knew about that. The twins had only just told him, and it had even been in person so there was no physical evidence - but then again, everyone had known about the prize money since the beginning, and since Cedric had insisted they split it, and he’d never made any mention of his portion, it clearly had to have gone somewhere.

He shook his head and just grinned up at her.

“I bet you pizza for a week that aunt Pepper tells uncle Tony she wishes he was back in Scotland within the first 24 hours.”

“I’ll take that bet, but I say 12 hours.”

Harry laughed, absolutely delighted. He couldn’t wait to go home.


End file.
